Reminiscencia
by Bourgeoisboheme
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son dos polos opuestos.. Dos fuerzas complementarias. Sin embargo, su historia se extiende más allá de lo que siempre hemos conocido. Pasado, presente y futuro son conceptos ambiguos cuando se trata de amor. Los personajes y novelas de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.
1. I'm the hero of the story

La fresca brisa del mar acarició su cara con dulzura. El día era soleado y la arena estaba caliente bajo sus pies finos. La mar se mecía en calma.

En la orilla una niña pequeña danzaba con elegancia. Jugaba tranquila con el agua, la hacía levitar y la guiaba con sus manitas. Bailaba con ella, como si fuesen dos largas cintas y giraba haciéndola trazar ritmos serpenteantes, amplios arcos y espirales.

Creyó no haber visto nada tan bonito. La niña danzaba una especie de ballet, tan grácil y pequeña que parecía levitar, y por unos instantes así fue.

Su danza le atrajo hasta ella, lentamente como hipnotizado, tratando de no romper aquella hermosa magia.

La niña se giró, su pelo castaño brillaba dorado bajo la luz del sol. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y lejos de detenerse, le hizo una reverencia para que se uniera a ella, sus ojos marrones también le sonreían expectantes.

Definitivamente, jamás había visto nada tan bonito.

Se despertó de repente, tan rápido que apenas fue capaz de concebir la eternidad que le distaba de aquellos hermosos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de volver a aquel mundo onírico, pero era tarde. Una sensación de angustia inundó poco a poco su cuerpo, hasta anegar sus ojos grises.

Había vuelto a la realidad, yacía sobre su cama de Hogwarts y pese a que el dosel le escondía, trató de sumergirse bajo su manta verde esmeralda. Ese nunca había sido un buen escondite.

Se incorporó con rabia, incómodo, corrió el dosel con furia y fulminó la realidad con la mirada. Al otro lado de la habitación Zabini se abrochaba la camisa. Todo lo que pudo dirigirle fue un gruñido.

-Buenos días, Draco- Contestó éste con desdén.

Para él ya no existían los buenos días.

Ya no estaba en Belle Dune.

Draco se vistió a desgana y se dirigió al Gran Comedor con su habitual pandilla sin dirigirles ni una palabra. Se limitó a encabezarles como siempre, y a tratar de no asesinar a Pansy, la cual le resultaba especialmente irritante ese día. Cuando empezó a ponerse demasiado pesada le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro sin darle demasiada importancia, y aquello bastó para callar a la chica que centró su atención en lucirse provocando miradas recelosas de las otras. A Draco eso le solía divertir, pero aquel día se sentía vacío y nada podía atraer su atención. Agradeció que aquel día se enfrascara en una conversación con Daphne Greengrass mientras él le daba vueltas a una tostada que no parecía muy deseoso de ingerir.

El chico se mantenía firme e inexpresivo, mientras por dentro se ahogaba en la angustia que crecía en su interior. Comenzaba el curso y con él la realidad de tener que llevar a cabo su tan esperada misión.

Recordó a su padre, preso en Azkaban y lo mucho que sufría su madre en casa, con no más compañía que la de su tía Bellatrix.

En días como aquel le costaba mostrar esa faceta de orgullo y prepotencia que lucía por el "Honor" de la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso había depositado en él. Temía que las cosas no salieran bien, temía por su familia y por él.

Todos se levantaban rumbo a las clases, Snape les esperaría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Les acompañó y llegó al aula casi sin inmutarse. Zabini le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa para tomar asiento. El profesor entró y Draco le observó reticente, examinó el aula y a sus compañeros de diferentes casas. Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Al lado de Potter una melena indomable y castaña se acomodaba en su asiento, atenta a la introducción de Snape.

Desvió la mirada, dolido, pero inconscientemente sus ojos volvieron a ella, y la examinó. Ya no era aquella niña de la playa. Su cara dulce se había convertido en la de una bella joven de facciones refinadas, sus ojos continuaban igual de brillantes.

Draco apenas podría recordar cuándo la conoció, pero sí cómo. En noches afortunadas podía verla danzando en aquella costa de Belle Dune. Se estremeció al recordarlo y una sensación de añoranza le envolvió, pues ahora todo lo que sentía no pertenecía más que a eso, a un sueño.

Hacía años que sus padres decidieron no volver a aquella casa de verano. Una eternidad desde que las preocupaciones consistían en acordarse de volver antes del anochecer y en que los juegos no se les fueran de las manos.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando así sobre ella. Algo extraordinario.

En ese momento la chica habló, contestando una pregunta de Snape que Draco no conseguió escuchar tras lo que éste respondió de mala manera, como de costumbre.

Blaise hundió el codo en las costillas de Draco despertándole por completo de sus divagaciones para compartir una de sus gracias.

-Qué bien empieza el curso- rió sarcásticamente con voz arrastrada- nada cambia en la sangresucia.

Draco le correspondió asintiendo con una sonrisa, y sin saber bien cómo, volvió a la tierra.

Hermione Granger era una sangre sucia. Una sangre sucia sabelotodo. Una adicta de los libros insoportable. Así había sido _desde la carta_.

No pudo recordar la época en la que ni siquiera le importaba la pureza de la sangre. Pues decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

Se deshizo de la amargura y cerró su corazón a cualquier sentimiento.

Draco Malfoy, el mortífago, había vuelto.


	2. Asleep in a Hiding Place

Hermione Granger se encontraba excitada ante la visión de un nuevo año en Hogwarts. De alguna manera, volver a las clases la distraía de los problemas que les habían sacudido hasta entonces.

Debía confesar que se mostraba reticente a la idea de Snape como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras , sin embargo la idea de aprender hechizos no verbales le fascinaba.

Sentía curiosidad por Slughorn y cómo serían sus clases. Cuando entraron en el aula descubrieron que no más de una docena de alumnos cursaría ese año Pociones. Cuatro de Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan de Hufflepuff y otros cuatro de Slytherin, además de ellos.

La cabellera rubia platino de Draco destacaba en aquella mesa de serpientes. El chico se giró y le dedicó una mirada fulminante, la cual ignoró puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada. Chasqueó la lengua y examinó los calderos.

Cuando Slughorn entró, Hermione ya sabía qué contenía cada uno. Se sintió muy satisfecha ante la aprobación de su profesor cuando pudo decir para todos en qué pociones consistían. Recordó brevemente a Snape y su actitud agria y se sobreestimuló al contemplar la posibilidad de conseguir el frasquito de Felix felicis al final de la clase. Hermione era feliz en la escuela.

-¿Para qué crees que necesitará Draco el felix felicis?- le susurró Harry.

Hermione se descentró por un momento de su tarea y lanzó una mirada fugaz al Slytherin, que cortaba la valeriana con énfasis.

-Oh vamos- respondió ella- que Salazar venga y les maldiga si uno de ellos no la ansía.

Harry se giró, no contento con su respuesta y abrió el libro que le había prestado el profesor.

Sabía que su amigo no iba a parar hasta descubrir lo que Draco tramaba, y que cualquier cosa alimentaría su curiosidad.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico. Draco tenía una actitud solemne y arrogante, que se mantenía aún cuando se centraba en algo con pasión. El chico miraba el libro y realizaba la tarea con mucho esmero, más del común en él. Resopló ante el resultado de su caldero y se pasó la mano por su cabellera plateada, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Alzó la mirada frustrado y sus ojos de hielo se encontraron con los de la chica, que rápidamente recordó que tenía que volver a la tarea y bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenerla. Se giró rápidamente mientras sentía los ojos del chico clavados en ella.

Draco Malfoy era un chico arrogante y en muchas ocasiones estúpido, disfrutaba haciendo la vida imposible en los demás y en contadas ocasiones había leído la malicia en su mirada. Pero algo en ella se cerraba ante la idea de que fuese un mortífago. Algo como la inocencia del niño que ella creía firmemente que aún vivía en él.

Hermione salió de clase algo frustrada y celosa de Harry Potter. Discutieron en la sala común sobre el uso del libro que Harry había obtenido, el cual estaba repleto de apuntes de un tal Príncipe Mestizo. Al parecer a ese Príncipe se le daba muy bien realizar Pociones y por tanto Harry estaba contando con una indudable ventaja de origen no muy claro que le resultaba un tanto injusta.

Si bien el chico ofreció compartir el libro, ella se negó y decidió seguir las instrucciones "oficiales" para conseguir los resultados por ella misma y no del trabajo de otro.

Al llegar las ocho Harry se fue a su cita con Dumbledore y ella decidió salir también para serenar su mente. Le deseó lo mejor a su amigo emocionada por lo que aprendería y le suplicó que se lo contara todo al volver.

Hermione decidió dirigirse hacia la biblioteca por si pudiera encontrar algo del tal "Príncipe Mestizo". La señora Price le saludó con cariño y ella estuvo paseándose por los pasillos un buen rato. Probablemente eso fuera una de las cosas que más la relajara. Se sumergió entre los libros y se olvidó del mundo que la rodeaba.

Al salir, una avalancha de alumnos volvía a sus salas y descubrió que se le había pasado el tiempo volando y que había olvidado ir a cenar. La búsqueda no había resultado satisfactoria y a decir verdad estaba hambrienta. Se dirigió a las cocinas y tras tomar una ración de pollo con patatas comenzó su trabajo como prefecta.

El castillo estaba completamente en calma. Hermione avanzaba tranquila por los pasillos considerando que sería una de esas noches donde no hubiera mucho trabajo que hacer.

Se permitió mirar por uno de los ventanales. Contempló la noche, el castillo y sus límites y no pudo evitar sonreir. A veces se le olvidaba la suerte que era estar allí, la suerte que suponía ser una bruja.

Al otro lado del pasillo una puerta crugió. Hermione fue a revisarla y al ver que estaba entornada la abrió para informar a quien hubiera dentro de que tenía que volver a su dormitorio.

La luz entró a la estancia conforme la puerta se abría y descubrió una habitación austera, que más bien parecía un armario de escobas, en cuyo interior había no más que una lámpara sobre una mesa y un chico adormilado sobre un libro. Hermione contempló al muchacho dormido y sonrió.

Éste despertó de repente y miró a la puerta, donde encontró una hermosa joven mirándole.

-Granger- musitó

-¿Te estabas tomando un descanso, Malfoy?- Dijo ella sin levantar demasiado la voz

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y recogió el libro, dispuesto a salir de allí.

La chica se apoyó en la puerta esperando a que él saliera.

-Deberías irte a la cama, es tarde - le dijo considerando más el cansancio del chico que su deber como perfecta.

-Bueno, en realidad creo que no tengo por qué hacerlo- espetó él- yo también soy un prefecto.

-En ese caso sería bueno que nos ayudaras - bromeó ella.

Draco salió de la habitación con el ajado libro, ocultándolo entre las mangas de su túnica, por lo que ella no pudo ver de qué se trataba.

-Buenas noches- se limitó a decir. Y se alejó en el pasillo dejándola en la puerta.

Hermione suspiró apoyada en el marco. La noche se hacía cada vez más hermosa.

Realmente se sentía agradecida de ser una bruja. Recordó con felicidad cuando la carta al fin llegó a su casa de verano. Recordó a sus padres, que la miraban con satisfacción. Podía sentir todavía la emoción que sintió cuando salió corriendo de allí.

Había alguien más que debía saberlo. Corrió por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a un camino que le guiaba un lugar que jamás había visitado de manera casi intuitiva. Avanzó a grandes pasos entre las dunas y éstas le descubrieron una gran casa, que nada tenía que ver con las demás que había en la playa. Parecía casi una mansión, era majestuosa.

Se abrió paso entre las verjas, todavía sin saber bien lo que hacía, embargada de la emoción.

Un niño de su edad salió a recibirla, la emoción de la niña a penas le permitió reconocer su cara de preocupación.

-¡Ha llegado!- gritó emocionada- ¡Me han admitido en Hogwarts!

El niño, sereno, le sonrió con tristeza y la abrazó para felicitarla, lo hizo con fuerza sabiendo que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo y la contempló, radiante de felicidad, con el pelo enmarañado y el vestido blanco ondeando con el viento suave.

La chica miró la casa, en la puerta previamente abierta por su amigo, dos altas figuras aparecían. A penas podía recordar sus rostros, pero si su actitud altiva y sus miradas de desprecio.

Volvió a mirar los grandes ojos grises del chico, con incomprensión. Jamás le habían parecido tan cálidos, y se sorprendió cuando los vio empañarse. Entendió más de lo que creía en ellos. Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

Hermione contemplaba aquella hermosa noche cuando los recuerdos la inundaron de melancolía.

Le parecían tan distantes que en ocasiones dudaba que realmente fuesen reales. En ocasiones realmente dudaba que aquel niño de ojos grises hubiese existido alguna vez. Pero había noches hermosas en las que la casualidad le daba la mano y abría puertas desconocidas.

Puertas tras las que se escondía un chico que en ocasiones se olvidaba de vestir la máscara que la había mortificado desde aquel día, durante 6 años.


	3. Somebody that I Used to know

El abrumador peso de sexto curso no tardó en aplastar a los chicos. Las horas de descanso se habían acabado y en su lugar las horas de estudio y trabajos se hacían interminables. Por desgracia para Hermione, cursar más asignaturas hacía los días eternos y demasiado cortos a la vez.

Aquel día fue particularmente agotador y puesto que sus amigos tenían entrenamiento, ella decidió ir a la biblioteca, pues la sola idea de sentarse a estudiar en un sofá de la sala común hacía que le pesaran los párpados y todavía tenía la tarde entera por delante.

La recorrió entera hasta encontrar un recobeco donde nada la distrajera, un espacio estrecho entre dos estanterías sobre historia de la magia que frecuentaba más de lo que le gustaría últimamente y atiborró la mesa de libros. En aquel rincón apartado a penas se escuchaba el rasgar de los pergaminos de sus compañeros, su espalda reposaba cómoda sobre la pared y la lámpara lucía especialmente cálida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo que le había parecido un instante pesó sobre su cabeza. Ya había oscurecido y el silencio era sepulcral en la biblioteca. La tenue luz de la lámpara le permitió ir distinguiéndolo todo lentamente. Enfrente suyo un chico leía atentamente un libro apoyado sobre la mesa. Su pelo rubio se deslizaba como una cascada por su frente, tapando uno de sus ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, que escrutaban cada milímetro de la hoja con ansiedad. Sus labios se mantenían prietos y su tez pálida, parecía de mármol a la luz de la lámpara. Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándolo, pues parecía tan absorto en su lectura que al chico le costó darse cuenta de que había despertado. Cuando la miró, ella apenas reaccionó y siguió mirándolo.

El chico dejó de fruncir los labios y se incorporó.

-¿Es mejor que una poción somnífera, verdad Granger?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

A ella le costó asimilar que le estaba hablando, pues continuaba mirándole atentamente.

Cuando notó una mirada incómoda del chico se sobresaltó e incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué? ...

-Los libros- dijo el chico mirándola extrañado- Estabas dormida.

Mmh- musitó ella y miró el libro de Aritmancia.

Miró el libro que el chico tenía entre las manos de soslayo, pero este interceptó la mirada y lo recogió sin que pudiera verlo. La miró durante unos instantes y sencillamente, se marchó.

Hermione se quedó sentada donde él la había dejado, tratando de asimilar todavía lo que ocurría.

En sus pensamientos todavía veía la cara de Draco leyendo, su pelo lacio, sus ojos, y sus labios... y entonces se despertó por completo, dándose cuenta de la situación. No pudo contener una mueca de horror al darse cuenta. No solamente estaba pensando en Draco desde la más hormonal de las maneras si no que se había quedado mirándole durante probablemente minutos y él lo sabía.

Se resintió y aplaudió mentalmente.

-Bravo, Hermione- susurró- te has lucido.

Recogió todo tan rápido como pudo y se fue directamente a dormir.

Despertó al día siguiente, en medio de una mañana tormentosa, sin apenas recordar lo acontecido hasta que la imagen mental de la que debería haber sido su cara de lela embelesada hizo que sintiera una punzada en el estómago.

Debió poner mala cara porque al girarse Ron la estaba mirando con preocupación

-Deberíamos ir a desayunar- le dijo.

Recordó que no había cenado la noche anterior y cuando se encontró frente al desayuno devoró unos croissants con mermelada y una buena taza de café. Harry y Ron charlaban animadamente, era un día de visita a Hogsmeade y el ambiente parecía distendido. Hermione buscó con la mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, y sintió una sensación controvertida cuando vio que Draco no estaba. Se alivió al pensar que no estarían todos allí mirándola, mientras él se hacía el interesante burlándose de ella. Pero, por otra parte ¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando los tres estómagos estuvieron satisfechos. Bueno, más bien cuando el de Ron se negó a aceptar más comida, partieron rumbo a Hogsmeade. Eso le ayudaría a relajar la mente, así que su humor cambió por completo y se animó repentinamente.

Pronto se olvidó de Draco, Ron le narraba con mucha emoción lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana cuando Harry le había usado para un experimento de un hechizo que había sacado del libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Al parecer debía ser bastante gracioso que alguien probara contigo un hechizo de origen desconocido cuyo resultado era también desconocido. No pudo evitar hacerles saber que tenían que tener mucho cuidado, lo del libro se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas y tras pasar un rato bromeando, se hizo hora de volver al castillo.

Avanzaban con dificultad por la nieve detrás de Katie Bell y una amiga suya mientras comentaban lo corto que se había hecho el día, cuando las chicas empezaron a discutir.

De repente ocurrió algo tan rápido que no fueron conscientes hasta que Katie estaba suspendida en el aire con los brazos extendidos. Se pararon en seco estupefactos. La chica comenzó a gritar.

Hermione se quedó conmocionada ante tal escena. Pronto su amiga corrió a estirar del tobillo de la chica para bajarla, y los tres corrieron a ayudarla. Consiguieron bajarla pero Katie continuaba retorciéndose aún en el suelo. Una figura enorme apareció por el camino y los chicos sintieron algo de alivio. Hagrid tomó a la chica en brazos y corrió con ella al castillo.

A su lado su amiga, Leanne, estaba petrificada en el suelo con cara de horror. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Cuando pudo hablar les contó lo que había sucedido. A unos metros de ellos, había un paquete con algo brillante en su interior, Leanne dijo que Katie enloqueció al tocarlo.

Harry lo envolvió y cuando llegaron al castillo McGonagall les esperaba. Entraron a su despacho con ella para contarle lo sucedido, y antes de que pudiera si quiera planteárselo Harry dijo:

-Creo que Draco Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie, profesora.

Hermione contuvo la respiración horrorizada, y no fue hasta que la profesora lo desmintió dado que había estado castigado con ella aquel día, que no volvió a respirar.

Draco era un chaval obstinado, orgulloso y repelente, pero no le creía capaz de querer hacer daño de verdad a alguien. El collar que Katie había tocado estaba maldito y podría haberla matado. Era imposible que hubiese sido él.

Se debatió con disgusto sobre si era realmente así o si era lo que ella quería creer. ¿Habría podido cambiar tanto durante estos años? No podía creerlo, cuando pensaba en él no podía olvidar el niño adorable que ella conoció, aquel niño tan inocente y feliz, aquel niño que aún podía ver en él en algunos momentos, como cuando estaba dormido. ¿Habría matado Draco a aquel niño de su interior?


	4. Catastrophe and The Cure

Frío.

La tormenta amenazaba desde la distancia.

Por extraño que pareciera, todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, frente a sus calderos. Slughorn levantaba la mirada desde su mesa de vez en cuando, incómodo. Al parecer nadie tenía ganas de decir nada.

Draco sentía mucho frío. Tenía miedo de lo que hubiese podido pasar. Miraba a su alrededor extrañado, pero todo sus compañeros se limitaban a trabajar. Cuando la hora terminó todo el mundo se dispuso a recoger con lentitud, como si estuviesen apagados.

Salió al pasillo rápidamente y buscó la cara de Pansy entre la multitud. La chica le esperaba sonriente.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la gente?

La chica parecía feliz, se mordió los labios aguantando las ganas de decírselo.

-Katie Bell, la Cazadora de Gryffindor- sonrió- al parecer recibió una maldición ayer en Hogsmeade.

El estómago de Draco se estremeció.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- se limitó a decir.

-Está en San Mungo, es grave pero se pondrá bien- contestó mientras le miraba con interés.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-espetó Draco con incomodidad.

La chica se puso seria de repente, Draco pudo leer en sus ojos una mezcla de incomprensión y decepción

-Yo.. na.. nada Draco, es solo que..

-¿Solo que qué?

-Bueno, pensaba que me contarías algo.. ya sabes- dijo con tristeza

El chico la miró con indignación y desprecio, lo cual afectó completamente a la chica que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero a Draco eso no le interesaba lo más mínimo, se alejó de ella sin decir nada y echó a andar sin rumbo.

Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, necesitaba estar solo.

Avanzó unos metros por el pasillo cuando se cruzó con la persona que menos desearía ver en aquel momento. Harry Potter caminaba decidido hacia él, con una mirada desafiante, Draco intentó ignorarle pero él le acorraló contra la pared y avanzó hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-No creas que no sé lo que tramas, Malfoy- rechinó entre los dientes.

Draco le empujó con tanta fuerza que Harry cayó al suelo. El Slytherin le miró con desprecio desde arriba.

-¿Y qué tramo, Potter?- escupió.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Weasley ya se estaba abalanzando sobre él. Draco se preparó para recibir un puñetazo inminente cuando alguien detuvo al pelirrojo.

Granger sostenía el brazo de Ron con fuerza, con los labios apretados.

-Ya está bien- Dijo

Hermione ni si quiera miró a Draco, arrastró a Ron hacia el otro lado del pasillo mientras Harry se levantaba.

-Te estaré vigilando- Sentenció Potter.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

Tan pronto como el trío desapareció por el pasillo y dejó de escuchar los berridos de Weasley, Draco salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Fue directamente al único sitio que sabía que nadie visitaría.

El baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

San Potter, el grandioso Potter. Qué fácil era hacerse el buenazo. Muy fácil actuar sin tener nada que perder. Sin tener una familia que te espere en casa. Pero sabía que era un necio, y que era débil. Potter no era nada sin la comadreja y Granger detrás de él. Siempre a sus espaldas, salvándole el pellejo.

Draco no tenía a nadie así. Él estaba solo, y hundido hasta el cuello.

Tan pronto como entró en el baño comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, preso de la rabia.

Desahogó todo el dolor que sentía en una de las puertas de madera hundiendo en ella sus nudillos con mucha potencia.

-¡JODER!- gritó

Y rompió a llorar.

Las lágrimas brotaban de pura rabia. Sentía el corazón latiendo en su mano, probablemente por el dolor del puñetazo asestado. Abrió un grifo y puso la mano bajo el agua fría. Estaba sangrando. El chico se apoyó sobre los lavabos y se miró en el espejo.

Patético. Mediocre, así se sentía. Repugnante, rastrero. Joder. ¿Quería de verdad hacer daño a alguien? Él sí era demasiado débil, y eso le enfurecía. No, no quería hacer daño a nadie. Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero no podía. Se sintió preso y lloró con más rabia. Lloró por su padre en Azkaban, lloró por su madre y por cómo se sentiría ella sola en casa y lloró porque si no hacía bien su trabajo los mataría a los tres. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, imaginar a su madre morir, a su padre. Sintió lo solo que estaba y el miedo a perder lo poco que amaba lo inundó y se desbordó por sus mejillas.

Escuchó un crugido en la puerta.

Draco se giró sobresaltado, le costó ver la figura que le miraba desde la puerta.

Una chica castaña, con el pelo enmarañado.

Draco se giró mientras escuchaba a la chica acercarse.

-Vete- consiguió decir

La chica no respondió, y siguió andando hacia él con paso firme.

-¡ NO TE ACERQUES SANGRE SUCIA! -rugió mientras se giraba, y le levantó la mano.

Antes de poder dejarse guiar por la furia los ojos de la chica le derrumbaron.

Hermione no le miraba con enfado, ni con compasión. Le miraba con profundidad, con comprensión.

El chico jadeó mientras sostenía su mirada. Sus ojos marrones brillaban como siempre lo habían hecho, brillaban para él.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, y dejó de llorar. Se sentía hundido y no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella no le dijo nada. Se sentó junto a él y esperó. Sin pedirle explicaciones, sin ponerle en compromiso, estuvo para él, a su lado. Los pensamientos de Draco resonaban todavía en su mente, bombardeándole.

Entonces sintió como la chica apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió su calor y el dulce olor de su pelo y su respiración se cortó.

La chica estaba tranquila, a su lado. La escena era tan surrealista que jamás podría haberla creído.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en seco. Se hizo el silencio y los dos escucharon llover en el exterior. No era un silencio incómodo, era profundo. Poco a poco su respiración recuperó la normalidad y sus músculos se destensaron. Cuando recuperó plena consciencia de lo que estaba pasando pensó que debía irse pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. No quería deshacerse de ese momento. De hecho, deseaba que fuese eterno. No sabía, hasta entonces, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Sintió como la chica rozaba su antebrazo, aquel donde estaba la Marca Oscura, pero no se sintió con fuerzas de apartarse, estaba cansado.

La chica deslizó sus finos dedos hasta la mano y Draco se estremeció.

Ella levantó la cabeza entonces y vio la puerta del retrete hundida .

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

-No

La chica le miró, esta vez con preocupación.

-En ese caso déjame curarte.

Draco quiso negarse rotundamente, pero la mano le dolía así que se resignó y asintió con la cabeza.

La chica rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño frasco.

-¿Llevas esencia de díctamo en el bolsillo?- Dijo con incredulidad

Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida y le echó unas gotitas de la poción en la mano.-

Por si a algún descerebrado se le ocurre mutilarse con el mobiliario de la escuela.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando se dió cuenta se levantó, incómodo.

-Bien - carraspeó- Bueno..

La chica le miraba desde el suelo. Quería darle las gracias pero sabía que lo propio de él era no hacerlo. Se mordió los labios mientras la miraba.

Ella se levantó a su lado y sonrió.

-De nada - asintió- Es mi deber como prefecta. Y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿ Tu deber como pref..?- Comenzó a decir con incredulidad.

La chica se giró y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger?

Ella se encogió de hombros con inocencia, y salió del baño.

Draco se quedó allí parado, sin poder entender nada. La recordó mirándole en la biblioteca, últimamente se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, y ahora ésto. Miró el lugar donde habían estado sentados sin decir nada y su corazón sintió un poco de alivio.


	5. Après Moi

La euforia se apoderó de la sala común de Gryffindor. La victoria en el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin de aquella tarde había sido aplastante. Los jugadores eran vitoreados, todo el mundo les abrazaba o les chocaba la mano mientras los aplausos resonaban en toda la casa.

Todos sonreían orgullosos y felices, en especial Ron, quien bajo el efecto placebo de haber creído tomar Félix Felicis, había hecho un partido excepcional. Toda la sala vibró bajo los gritos de los leones homenajeando su nombre, Ron asentía con felicidad, eufórico por ser por fin el centro de atención.

En ese momento Lavender se lanzó sobre Ron y le besó apasionadamente.

Hermione contemplaba la escena desde una butaca, y sintió como la felicidad del momento se esfumaba por completo, como una ducha de agua fría. Ron le correspondía con la misma pasión.

Una mezcla de rabia e impotencia inundó a la chica. Sintió como el ardor que sentía en su pecho ascendía hasta sus ojos, y decidió salir de allí antes de que la vieran llorar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorada de Ron, mucho. Más del que le costaba admitir, pero él jamás la había visto de la misma manera, ni si quiera la veía como una chica. Su frustración le hizo llorar de rabia, ahogadamente y decidió que lo mejor era tomar el aire y estar sola.

Salió del castillo y caminó sin rumbo por los jardines hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. No tenía sentido ponerse así pero estaba harta de ser el último recurso, de no ser suficiente para nadie. Se tumbó en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo que volvía cada vez más gris. Vió como finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, colándose con disimulo entre las hojas del árbol a sus espalda, mecidas por el viento. Decidió desconectar, pues no le apetecía obedecer a la lógica. Cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a sentir la lluvia ya que no podía detener el mundo, pero se obligó a detenerse en el tiempo y a olvidar todo aquello para volver con las ideas claras.

De alguna manera se venció al inconsciente y tratando de no pensar cayó en una especie de letargo,

abandonándose por completo del espacio-tiempo.

Pronto lo que comenzó siendo una lluvia agradable, se tornó frío y doloroso. No sabía si esa sensación era real, pues se encontraba en un estado entre la vigilia y el sueño e intentó moverse pero estaba entumecida y sentía mucho dolor.

- ¡Hermione! Gritó una voz hermosa a lo lejos con desesperación.

Pero ella a penas pudo saber quien la llamaba, una parte de su corazón esperaba que el pelirrojo hubiese salido a buscarla. Pero no fue aquel rostro pecoso el que apareció tapándole la lluvia, si no el de un chico de piel nívea y ojos grises, su cabello rubio caía empapado por su cara.

Parecía un ángel, pero la expresión de su rostro era rota.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Preguntó el chico mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Ella quiso contestarle, pero solo pudo girar la cara y mirarle a los ojos, que parecían preocupados. No hizo falta que dijera nada, él la tomó en brazos y la levantó en volandas.

La chica gimió de dolor pues no podía sentir su cuerpo, sentía mucho frío y a penas se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De haber sido así, tampoco habría podido creer que era el mismo Draco Malfoy quien la sostenía con fuerza, corriendo camino a la enfermería, tan rápido como era capaz.

Despertó a media noche en una cama de la enfermería, le dolía todo, incluso los párpados, y los labios le ardían. Su cuerpo tiritaba en el calor de las sábanas, pero al menos podía sentirlo. Movió lentamente los dedos de la mano que estaban engarrotados y notó una mano suave en contacto con la suya.

Recordó entonces la cara de Draco en mitad de la tormenta y giró la cabeza incrédula, pero a su lado no estaba Draco, si no Harry, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Hermione sonrió brevemente, y notó movimiento al otro lado de la estancia.

La luz de la luna le permitió ver que al borde de la cortina se encontraba Draco apoyado en una mesa, como si hubiese esperado escondido. Le miró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias- susurró

- Estamos en paz - contestó él, mirando a Harry temeroso de que despertara.

- No creo, yo no te he salvado la vida.

El chico le sonrió con tristeza y desapareció tras la cortina.

Ella sonrió también, y se quedó dormida mientras en su cabeza resonaba la voz del chico gritando su nombre, sonaba precioso de sus labios. Quería volver a escucharlo de nuevo.


	6. Here comes the Sun

Draco despertó temprano aquella mañana, se encontraba activo y muy inquieto.

La imagen de Hermione, empapada entre sus brazos, con la cara pálida y los labios morados todavía estaba grabada en su mente. No lograba comprender qué había llevado a la chica a permanecer bajo aquella horrible tormenta, pero no quería que volviera a repetirse. Necesitaba ir a la enfermería y volver a asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Necesitaba verla.

Draco puso una mueca al darse cuenta de esto, se apartó el pelo hacia atrás con agobio y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Siempre había sido muy duro con Granger, tremendamente frío. Sus padres le habían expresado con claridad que bajo ningún concepto tenía que mezclarse con sangre sucia, y él sabía que los sentimientos de la niña eran muy fuertes. La única solución posible era destruirlos

Cuando eran niños habían pasado muchos veranos juntos, disfrutando de la inocencia y la ingenuidad. A escondidas de sus padres Draco pasaba los días con ella, disfrutando el mero hecho de estar en la playa. Ella le descubría pequeños placeres que él siempre pasaba por alto puesto que todo le era consentido. Hacía que la vida fuera bella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada así y Draco echaba de menos la felicidad.

De alguna manera, ella hacia el mundo más fácil con su mera presencia, así había sido la mañana del día anterior. A lo largo de todos estos años, Draco se había ido volviendo cada vez más duro y ya no recordaba lo que era la felicidad y por alguna razón su corazón no quería perder lo que más se acercaba a ella.

Pero no se olvidaba de quien era, y de quién era ella. Así que volvió a enfundarse su fría máscara de hielo y se dispuso a enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Como siempre, acudió al Gran Comedor con su pandilla. De camino, se cruzó con Weasley quien tenía una especie de lapa pegada a él.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley, la sangre sucia decidió bañarse al fin?- le gritó desde el otro lado

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy? Gruño el pelirrojo

- Vi como llevaban a Granger ayer a la enfermería - mintió ocultando su sorpresa pues al parecer el pelirrojo no se había enterado - Vaya, ten cuidado, tus amigos parecen haber desarrollado tendencias suicidas y podrías quedarte solo, comadreja.

El resto de Slytherins se echó a reír. Ron le fulminó con la mirada y se levantó sin contener su enfado dejando a la chica con cara de incertidumbre.

Draco no tenía hambre y se dedicó a ver como todos devoraban el desayuno con avidez.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Draco?- le preguntó Pansy a su lado.

-Nada, sencillamente no tengo hambre todavía- dijo tomando una manzana y guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Es que no es solo hoy - repuso la chica con preocupación- siempre estás desganado, y ausente.

El chico la miró por unos instantes, sin saber que decir, pues no le apetecía nada tener que contarle algo a ella. La chica se acercó a su oído lentamente

-Puedo ayudarte... - susurró con voz seductora.

Draco se levantó estrepitosamente, para sorpresa del resto de sus compañeros, y se marchó del Gran Comedor sin decir palabra. Andó por los pasillos hasta asegurarse de que todos habían entrado en sus clases y fue entonces a buscar la sala de los Menesteres. Buscando el lugar donde todo se esconde. La puerta se cerró tras él y respiró la soledad.

No, nadie podía ayudarle.

Anduvo entre los pasillos de montañas de cosas que se habían ocultado allí a lo largo de los siglos y se detuvo frente al armario evanescente. Abrió la puerta y examinó su interior, estaba vacío. Dejó en él la manzana y cerró la puerta.

-Armonia Nectere Pasus- susurró

Cuando volvió a abrir, la manzana ya no estaba, cerro la puerta de nuevo. Contuvo la respiración, y exhaló despacio.

-Armonia Nectere Pasus- repitió

Y la volvió, pero la manzana seguía sin aparecer. Desahogó su impotencia con una pila de libros, que se derrumbó causando un gran estruendo y salió de la sala con rapidez. Su encuentro con el armario no había dado frutos, se acercaba Navidad y aún no había conseguido nada. El tiempo se agotaba y él necesitaba conseguir algo para que dejaran de molestar a su madre. Por mucho que se esforzara ella en hacerle creer que todo iba bien en sus cartas él sabía que todos dudaban de él y que fracasar supondría un destino trágico para su familia. La misión era complicada, pero conseguirla significaba recuperar la confianza del señor Tenebroso, y que su familia por fin pudiera descansar tranquila.

Se paseó por el castillo, pues ya no estaba dispuesto a ir a clase, e inconscientemente apareció en la enfermería. Decidió echar un vistazo, aprovechando que no estaba con los chicos, rápidamente y sin ser visto, así podría quedarse tranquilo y seguir con su vida.

Entró sigilosamente y se escondió tras la cortina. Observó tras ella a Hermione.

Comprobó aliviado que estaba mucho mejor, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo. Estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, y leyendo un libro bastante grueso. La luz que entraba por la ventana creaba una atmósfera angelical a su alrededor y eso la hacía mucho más bella.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Malfoy?- irrumpió la señora Pomfrey a su lado.

Malfoy se sobresaltó e intentó reponerse enseguida.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Hermione al otro lado de la cortina, el chico se asomó mientras la señora Pomfrey las retiraba puesto que ya era de día.

-Ya me iba- afirmó el chico, tajante, y se dio la vuelta

-Espera -dijo ella, y se mordió los labios maldiciéndose por haberlo dicho en voz alta.

El chico se giró y miró su rostro avergonzado, lo que le hizo sonreír en su interior.

-Yo... ¿Te dí las gracias anoche?

-No te preocupes Granger, estamos en paz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, y su estómago se estremeció. Trató de disimularlo apoyándose en la mesa con aire desenfadado.

-No quería deberte nada.

-No me debías nada...

-Ahora ya no. - asintió con firmeza.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, sin decir nada, aunque ambos buscaban una excusa para que ese momento no se esfumara sin más.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que te llevó a hacer eso? -Preguntó él, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Trató que su actitud fuese distante, simulando un frío interés meramente por compromiso. Pero estaba nervioso y no consiguió ser completamente chica enrojeció.

-Sencillamente me quedé dormida en el césped - mintió sin mirarle a los ojos.

El chico la miró con incredulidad, arqueando las cejas y cuando intentó responder la chica se le adelantó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué te llevó a hacer eso?- repuso ella con seriedad.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería, y silencio se tornó incómodo. Los ojos de Hermione se le clavaron, esperaban una respuesta sincera... de él.

-Es complicado. - repuso con rapidez.

- Draco, ¿Fuiste tú quien hechizó a Katie Bell?

El rostro del chico palideció, la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, sus labios se fruncieron y entornó los ojos.

-Dímelo tú, juzgar es muy fácil. - se limitó a responder con voz fría de nuevo.

La chica continuó mirándole detenidamente a los ojos, fríos como el hielo, que brillaban con la luz de la mañana.

-Yo no creo que seas malo- concluyó ella con sinceridad.

Eso desarmó por completo al chico. La dulzura de su voz le rompió en mil pedazos por dentro. Se sintió más miserable y rastrero que nunca ante la inocencia de su rostro y le invadieron las ganas de llorar.

Hermione no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco, ella solo pudo ver como sus ojos se tornaban ausentes e instintivamente le cogió la mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Vio entonces como el hielo se derretía y una lágrima que nacía en ellos se deslizaba delicadamente por su mejilla. Draco jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, pero por algún motivo la sinceridad de Hermione rompía cualquier armadura que pudiera vestir y le hacía sentir desnudo.

Notó su mano caliente y suave sobre la suya y quiso que se quedara así para siempre, pero antes de volverse más vulnerable se apartó, se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin decir nada, dejando a la castaña sentada en aquella cama de la enfermería, con la decisión de no parar hasta conseguir liberar a Draco Malfoy de fuera cual fuese la prisión que le estaba haciendo tanto daño por dentro.


	7. How Can I tell you

Hermione salió de la enfermería aquella misma tarde tras tomar el tónico del mediodía. Estaba completamente recuperada, y a penas tenía un leve resfriado. Se dirigió a la sala común en busca de sus amigos. Al entrar, pudo ver a Ron y Lavender abrazados en el sofá, la chica le estaba besando el cuello a Ron que se levantó rápidamente apartándose de ella cuando vio entrar a la castaña.

Se acercó a ella bajo una mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-Herm, ¿Qu-qué tal estás?- Titubeó.

Bien no fue nada, un pequeño accidente.- La chica sonrió al pelirrojo para hacerle sentir más tranquilo.

Siento no haberte visitado en la enfermería, yo.. -se disculpó nervioso

No te preocupes Ronald, en serio - sonrió

Harry apareció bajando las escaleras con el libro de transformaciones y le vió fruncir los labios al pasar junto a Ginny y Dean quienes se besaban junto a la chimenea. Hermione no pudo evitar reír, y fue a abrazar a su amigo.

¿Estás mejor? - Le dijo el chico de ojos verdes

Hermione asintió con gratitud.

-Iba a ir a la biblioteca ahora mismo- confesó

Genial- sonrió la chica radiante- he perdido toda una mañana de clase así que tendré que recuperarla.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, lo que hizo reír a la chica.

Se sentaron en una gran mesa en medio de la biblioteca. Hermione sacó su libro de Runas Antiguas y unos cuantos rollos de pergaminos. Al levantar la vista vio como Nott, Zabini y Draco entraban en la biblioteca. Siguió inconscientemente al chico con la mirada, que se sentó en la mesa de delante, justo enfrente de ella, pero la ignoró por completo. Ni siquiera la miró. La chica volvió a su tarea con decepción. En realidad no había esperado que fuese diferente... en fin, era Malfoy.

¿Con quién irás a la fiesta de Navidad, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry sin levantar la mirada del libro.

La chica se sorprendió, se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta de Slughorn y no le había pedido a nadie que la acompañara.

Lo había olvidado- admitió- no tengo con quien ir.

Yo tampoco, ¿Te parecería bien ir conmigo como amigos?

Sería genial, Harry - asintió la chica sonriendo.

La chica volvió tranquila a sus ejercicios con una preocupación menos, y Harry volvió a bajar la mirada a su libro.

Zabini ¿Has invitado a alguien a la fiesta de Slughorn?- oyó susurrar a Draco en la otra mesa.

Todavía no- dijo éste.

Iré contigo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, indiferente, pues tampoco pensaba invitar a nadie. Hermione en cambio levantó la mirada sorprendida y vio como Draco apartaba sus ojos de ella con rapidez.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

La fiesta fue dos noches después. Hermione utilizó poción alisadora y se arregló el pelo con un sutil recogido dejando caer algunos mechones de su pelo. Eligió para la ocasión un vestido negro bastante ceñido que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Se perfumó y bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con Harry. Vio como Ron se quedaba boquiabierto al verla para disgusto de Lavender, que se levantó indignada y se fue a su habitación. Harry le esperaba junto a él, sonriente. Ginny bajó al cabo de unos minutos, llevaba un vestido azul turquesa, que contrastaba con su pelo pelirrojo. Estaba preciosa. Pudo ver como a Harry se le dilataban las pupilas al verla y la castaña sonrió. Dean fue a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras con caballerosidad pero ella no tomó su mano. Al parecer habían discutido hacía poco, Harry sonrió disimuladamente.

Fueron todos juntos a la fiesta, en la que ya había mucha gente. Hermione buscó a Draco con la mirada pero todavía no estaba allí. El profesor Slughorn le robó a Harry tan rápido como pudo con una amplia sonrisa, dispuesto a presentárselo a unos cuantos invitados suyos. Mientras ella fue a buscar algo de beber.

Ginny y Dean estaban discutiendo en una esquina de la fiesta y vió a este marcharse enfadado dejando a la pelirroja cruzada de brazos. El chico salió por la puerta, empujando a un par que entraban. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio a Draco, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, de manera muy desenfadada pues estaba arremangada y tenía un par de botones abiertos.

El chico parecía inquieto, buscaba a alguien con la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los dorados de la castaña y vio cómo entreabría la boca ligeramente, sorprendido. La chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa y Draco apartó los ojos rapidamente mientras se mordía los labios, y condujo a Zabini al otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua decepcionada y fue a llevarle una bebida a Ginny, que se había sentado al lado de ventana.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su amiga ofreciéndole el vaso de Ron de Grosella

Sí - repuso Ginny- he roto con Dean.

En ese caso esto te ayudará- dijo, y brindaron con una sonrisa.

Cuando los camareros dejaron de servir comida, se retiraron las mesas dejando una gran pista de baile al medio. Los alumnos no se esperaban que su profesor fuese a dar una fiesta así, pero fue bienvenida por todos ellos. Ginny se unió a ella y Harry, por lo que este parecía completamente feliz. Los tres no paraban de bailar y reír, pasándoselo en grande. Hermione se retiró con la excusa de ir apor bebidas para dejar a Harry y Ginny solos. En realidad empezaba a sentirse ligermente mareada, así que decidió no beber más. Recorrió la estancia, y vio que el profesor Slughorn captaba su mirada, dispuesto a presentarle a alguno de sus invitados, y dándose cuenta de su estado, Hermione se escabulló ocultándose tras unas cortinas en un ventanal. Se rió de su pequeña aventura, cuando apareció un chico estrepitosamente. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Creía que eras Zabini- mintió el rubio disculpándose.

Ella se echó a reír

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

Hermione comenzó a reírse más fuerte y de repente se tapó los labios.

-Slughorn me va a descubrir- informó con mirada de pilla

Draco comprendió entonces que la chica estaba un poco borracha y puso los ojos en blanco.

Estás pedo, Granger.

Eso la hizo reír aún más fuerte e inevitablemente le contagió la risa al chico, que jamás la había visto así. La castaña se asomó para ver si el profesor seguía ahí, y cuando vió que se había ido miró al chico de nuevo.

Vámonos, corre- dijo de repente tomándole del brazo. Y salió deprisa por la puerta con el rubio tras ella. Corrieron durante unos metros hasta frenarse agotados en un pasillo alejado de la fiesta.

La chica jadeó riéndose, mientras veía como el chico la miraba detenidamente frente a ella.

¿Qué pasa? -preguntó riendo

Estás muy guapa - confesó él, esperando que no recordara nada al día siguiente por los efectos del alcohol.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante esta confesión. Lo que no sabía es que ella estaba exagerando su estado con tal de tener una justificiación para poder acercarse a él sin tener que lamentar sus actos. Hermione dejó de reir abruptamente, sintió mariposas aleteando en su estómago y unas grandes ganas de echarse encima de él y besarle. Pero vió como Blaise Zabini aparecía al principio del pasillo, espiándoles, y supo cómo de imposible le haría la vida a Draco si los demás Slytherin descubría que tenía algun tipo de trato con la sangre sucia.

¡Devuélvemelo!- gritó de repente

El rubio se sobresaltó con gran sorpresa.

-¡Devuélveme mi giratiempo Malfoy!-repitió la chica

Draco vió como su mirada se dirigía al principio del pasillo, levantó la mirada y vio a Zabini allí.

Contuvo la respiración y miró a la chica que parecía muy seria.

Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada tuyo,Granger- contestó

La chica le miró entonces con gesto enfadado, pero con mirada divertida.

-Gracias- susurró Draco- y echó a andar hacia Zabini mientras pensaba en lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Hermione estaba preciosa aquella noche, aquel vestido era más de lo que podía soportar cualquier hombre y su sonrisa le había hecho enloquecer.

Por un momento creyó que había estado apunto de besarla. En un momento, lo habría perdido todo, pues Zabini estaba allí escondido y no habría dudado en pregonar su traición a la sangre. Y ella lo había sabido y le había salvado por los pelos.

Se reunió con Zabini mientras sonreía con malicia, haciéndole creer que sí le había quitado algo y por eso estaba Granger tan alterada. Blaise decidió que ya había tenido fiesta suficiente y quería volver a su sala común, así que Draco le siguió pues no tenía ninguna excusa para volver.

Llegando ya a las mazmorras se encontraron con el Profesor Snape.

Draco acompáñame.

El chico se despidió de Zabini con un gesto de incompresión y siguió al profesor.

En realidad sí sabía lo que le esperaba, pues Snape había intentado encontrarse a solas con chico bastantes veces, pero él se había escabullido con cualquier excusa, cosa que ahora le era imposible.

Entraron a su despacho, y Snape cerró la puerta, indicando a Draco que tomara asiento, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de sentarse.

-¿Qué quiere profesor? - preguntó con acritud.

Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

No creo que pueda responderlas

Draco- inquirió elevando la voz- sabes que puedo ayudarte.

No necesito su ayuda, el señor Tenebroso confía en mí.

No seas necio - masculló aprentando los dientes con rabia.

El profesor Snape se acercó a él intimidándole y Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

Creo que no lo entiendes - continuó el profesor - he hecho el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Draco desvió la mirada del profesor que estaba a centímetros de su cara y negó con la cabeza.

-No me dejas otra opción - contestó el profesor, sacando su varita y apuntándole- Legeremens.

Una luz blanca cegó los ojos de Draco y poco a poco todo se fue tornando oscuro. Vió muchas imágenes pasar por su cabeza. El juicio de su padre, el salón de su casa y a Lord Voldemort frente a él.

Quiero que mates a Albus Dumbledore - siseaba su voz desgarrada.

Vio a su madre llorando desconsolada en su habitación, vio Borgin y Bourkes y la sala de los menesteres. Y después, el armario evanescente.

Quiero que mates a Albus Dumbledore- repetía la voz haciendo eco en su mente.

Rosmerta apareció después, el collar de ópalos en un paquete y Pansy diciéndole que Katie Bell había sido maldita. Su sangre corría bajo el agua. Una chica acariciaba su anterbrazo con ternura, sintió el calor de su cuerpo al apoyarse en él y el olor de su pelo castaño.

Vio entonces a Hermione frente a él, mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

Yo no creo que seas malo -decía.

La cara de la chica se tornó infantil y sus ojos parecían tristes. La niña se acercaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La más triste de las despedidas, el dolor le inundó. Se encontró entonces frente a sus padres en una habitación que apenas recordaba, rodeado de caras de sus antecesores, de sangre pura.

-Asquerosa Sangre Sucia - resonó su propia voz en su cabeza.

Y vió la cara de una Hermione de doce años jadeando, con expresión completamente dolida y cara de incompresión y a Weasley tratando de hechizarle. La vio entonces del brazo de Victor Krum, preciosa y radiante en el baile de Invierno, y después aquella misma noche, con aquel vestido negro le había hecho perder la razón. La chica reía apoyada en la pared, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, dorados.

-Quiero que mates a Albus Dumbledore. - sentenció una lengua viperina en su mente.

Draco cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Volvía a estar en el despacho de Snape y el profesor frente a él tenía aún la varita en alto.

-Draco...- musitó con rostro descompuesto. Supo entonces que todo lo que había pasado por su mente, había sido tambien visto por el profesor. El chico se levantó, ardiendo de la rabia y salió del despacho con un terrible portazo tras él.

El profesor se sentó en su mesa, abatido. Abrió un cajón y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado.

Lo desplegó y contempló a la mujer que amaba, sonriéndole desde la fotografía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que Draco pudiera escapar a su destino.


	8. Cold Cold Heart

Hermione golpeaba la mesa con la punta de los dedos, impaciente. A penas escuchaba el alboroto que había a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba desayunando, comentando las futuras clases de aparición. Reían, gritaban pero para ella no era más que un eco lejano pues su mente estaba completamente concentrada en el asiento vacío de Draco, como si esforzándose fuese a hacerle aparecer espontáneamente. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

No había vuelto a verle desde aquella noche en la fiesta de Slughorn, y de aquello ya hacía tres días.

Tres días de asientos vacíos en las clases, en los comedores, de asuencias en los pasillos. Hermione se pasaba la vida inquieta, buscándole a su alrededor, esperando encontrarle en cualquier esquina, pero nunca aparecía.

Como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra y nadie parecía inmutarse.

Obviamente, nadie estaba tan obsesionado con él como ella, por lo que al darse cuenta la chica trató de reprimir sus revueltas hormonas adolescentes, pero la imagen del chico diciéndole que estaba guapa había despertado su más completa curiosidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un halago de labios de Malfoy, tanto que a penas podía recordarlo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y Hermione miró a la pelirroja tras ella.

-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Ginny

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento. Las chicas salieron del castillo arrastrando sus maletas mientras charlaban animadamente sobre las vacaciones de navidad.

Ginny iba a estar en La Madriguera con su familia y Harry, y los padres de Hermione querían ir a Francia con sus abuelos. No iban a poder verse pero prometieron mandarse alguna lechuza.

Llegaron al andén donde les esperaba el majestuoso Hogwart's Express. Hermione se puso la túnica de prefecta y salió a dar una vuelta al ver que Dean aparecía dispuesto a tener una charla a solas con Ginny.

El tren traqueteaba con impaciencia, todos los alumnos estaban en sus compartimentos, excepto algunos alumnos de primero que entraron corriendo cuando vieron aparecer a Hermione, y aparte de eso todo estaba en orden, por lo que decidió ir al vagón de prefectos.

Ron dormía con El Quisquilloso en el regazo, su cabeza daba tumbos en el respaldo del asiento, de vez en cuando la cabeza le colgaba y parecía despertarse entreabriendo los ojos, pero continuaba durmiendo. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff estaban por el tren y los chicos de Ravenclaw se mantenían enfrascados en una interesante partida de ajedrez mágico.

En el fondo del vagón, un cabello rubio platino relucía por la luz que entraba de la ventana.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Por fin. Se sentó junto a Ron que seguía durmiendo y miró disimuladamente a los Slytherins.

Draco estaba sentado y a su lado Pansy le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. La morena se acercó a él lentamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad. El chico a penas se movió. Hermione se levantó del asiento incómoda, y vio como los ojos del chico se clavaban en ella con la mas absoluta de las indiferencias. Hermione se quedó allí, sosteniéndole la mirada de pie, y el chico bajó la mirada ignorándola, como si no la hubiera visto, mientras Pansy le susurraba algo al oído.

La chica salió del vagón con rapidez, con un nudo en el estómago y sin poder entender bien por qué le había afectado tanto ver aquella escena. Se había comportado como una niña tonta, como si creyera que le importaba lo más mínimo, suspirando por él, inquieta durante ausencia, desesperada. Atravesó en tren ofuscada y sin prestar atención recordando a Draco en la fiesta de Slughorn y el impulso que sintió de echarse sobre él. Había creído que había sido efecto del alcohol, pero la idea de que ese sentimiento hubiese sido suyo propio chocó contra su mente con tanta fuerza que creyó caer al suelo, y de hecho comenzó a sentir dolor en el trasero.

-¿Estás bien Hermione? - le preguntaba Seamus Finnigan tendiéndole la mano.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y la tomó para levantarse. Había chocado con Seamus que la miraba con gesto de preocupación.

-Lo siento... ¡El tren está sumido en el caos y Ron está durmiendo en el vagón de prefectos -mintió co rapidez- No doy abasto!

El chico escrutó el tren con sus ojos azules y volvió a mirar a la castaña con preocupación

- Creo que te preocupas demasiado, relájate todo está en orden.

La chica le sonrió y él correspondió su sonrisa

- ¿Has visto a Dean?

- Está con Ginny en nuestro compartimento

- Eso me temía

La chica miró los cristales y encontró el pelo azabache de Harry tras una de las puertas.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó a Seamus señalando la cabina con la cabeza

El chico la siguió y compartieron el resto del viaje charlando con Harry y Neville sobre las vacaciones, pues todos coincidían en que un pequeño descanso era justo lo que necesitaban.

Al llegar a Londres, tomó un avión hacia Francia con sus padres. Allí sus abuelos fueron a recogerles y tras un largo trayecto en coche llegaron por fin a la casa de la playa, estaba muy cansada y se cuestionaba seriamente utilizar la red Flu para la próxima vez.

Hermione miró con añoranza la casa mientras cruzaba el patio nevado. Era la primera vez que veía nevar en un lugar tan cercano a la costa. Todo estaba cubierto de una tenue capa blanca, incluso el arco de madera que ella siempre había visto cubierto de flores, era precioso.

Entró a la casa y se sentó frente la chimenea para calentarse las manos. Echaba de menos estar allí, y pensó que no le vendría nada mal desconectar. Miró el salón en el que nada había cambiado, en la repisa de la chimenea seguían las fotos de su madre de joven, la de sus padres con ella en brazos cuando a penas acababa de nacer, su abuelo y ella jugando en el patio con la manguera y en el extremo justo, una foto de ella y un niño rubio que pasaba el brazo por encima de sus pequeños hombros. Hermione miró la foto con incredulidad, pues desconocía su existencia. Los dos estaban sonrientes, posando con naturalidad pero con prisa por volver a jugar. Miró con cariño la cara de un Draco completamente feliz.

- Abuela, no recordaba esta fotografía - dijo la castaña

La señora entró en el salón y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su nieta mirando la imagen.

- Oh, pero si es tu amigo... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un nombre muy singular...

- Draco - sonrió ella.

- Oh sí, Draco, Draco - asintió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un sillón- lo pasabais muy bien juntos, no había manera de separaros.

La chica sonrió a su abuela con melancolía y se sentó a sus pies apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

- Venía todas las mañanas a preguntar por ti, era muy cortés, siempre aceptaba desayunar con nosotros, al final se pasaba la vida en casa - recordó mientras acariciaba el pelo de su nieta - pero de repente dejó de venir ¿Discutisteis?

- Algo así - admitió Hermione

Recordó cómo la había ignorado en el tren, como había mirado hacina donde estaba, mirando a través de ella como si no existiera, con total indiferencia y recordó al Draco que la había atormentado durante años.

- Qué pena... una pena, era un niño muy bueno, muy amable - asintió su abuela - y muy guapo. Ha crecido mucho, ¿Verdad? Está hecho todo un hombre. Llegó esta misma mañana con su madre, una mujer bellísima.

- ¿Cómo? Inquirió la chica levantando la cabeza - ¿Están aquí?

- Llegaron exactamente a la hora de comer, no sé cómo la verdad, porque no he visto pasar ningún coche..

La chica se levantó y tras ayudar a sus padres a llevar el equipaje a sus habitaciones, se volvió a enfundar en abrigo y salió a la playa.

Hacía mucho viento y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. El cielo granate auguraba el final del día y comenzaba a teñirse de azul. Hermione sintió una corazonada y atravesó la playa hasta llegar al comienzo de las dunas.

Efectivamente, en la orilla había un chico vestido de negro, mirando al horizonte completamente ausente.

Se acercó sigilosamente sin interrumpirle, y se sentó tras él.

- No deberías estar aquí- dijo sin mirarla.

La chica no contestó, y hundió los hombros con tristeza. El chico se giró para mirarla, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido.

- Tienes que irte.

La chica no se movió.

- Vete. - repitió tajante mientras se levantaba

Hermione abrió la boca intentando objetar .

- Largo de aquí - dijo con impaciencia sacando su varita.

La chica le miró con incomprensión, sus ojos iban de la varita a los ojos plateados de Malfoy, buscando respuesta. Pero no la encontraba.

- Draco... - comenzó levantándose lentamente y extendiendo la mano para tocarle.

El chico dio un paso atrás evitándola y extendió el brazo completamente, apuntándola con la varita.

La chica escuchó una risa nerviosa tras ella que reconoció al instante. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su cara palideció completamente mirando al chico.

- Corre - le susurró él con gesto firme y voz de súplica.

La chica, presa del pánico echó a correr por donde había venido, sintiendo los ojos del chico clavados en ella, y la presencia de Bellatrix ansiosa por matar, como un lobo al acecho.

Pronto sus piernas comenzaron a correr solas, Hermione tropezó y cayó sobre la arena y empezó a llorar de miedo. Las olas rompían con fuerza en la orilla, rugiendo amenazadoramente.

Miró ansiosa a su alrededor pero por suerte, no la habían seguido, de no ser así, sabía que Bellatrix no habría dudado en matarla.


	9. Gone, Play On

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza tras él y exhaló con ansia, mientras escuchaba la risa de su tía Bellatrix en la planta inferior, y comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

Por unos instantes había sentido tanto miedo que le dolía. Jamás hubiera creído que ella fuera a aparecer allí, lo que para su tía había sido una deliciosa casualidad para él había sido una terrible coincidencia que podría haber terminado en una gran tragedia. No quería ni pensarlo.

Había pasado los últimos días evitándola, había ido hasta allí esperando no encontrarla, y allí estaba. ¿Por qué complicaba tanto las cosas?, ¿Por qué no podía evitar meterse en problemas? ¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto a él, ahora?

-Draaaacooo... - le llamó una voz femenina desde abajo.

El chico pateó el suelo con rabia y salió de la habitación. Su tía le miraba desde debajo de las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes torcidos y oscuros. Su madre apareció tras ella con gesto preocupado y él bajó las escaleras lentamente.

-¿No le cuentas a mamá quién estaba en la playa?- Preguntó sonriendo con maldad.

Draco estaba serio y miró a su madre con indiferencia, tratando de no mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Granger

-UNA SANGRE SUCIA- Gritó su tía con ansiedad y se echó a reír

La madre de Draco frunció los labios mirando a su hijo inquieta, pero Draco no gesticuló

-Oh Cissy, tendrías que estar tan orgullosa...- gimió Bellatrix- tendrías que haber visto como Draco sacó su varita sin dudar

Narcissa enmudeció, mirando a su hijo con tez pálida.

-¡Y ESA RATA ECHÓ A CORRER! - gritó excitada

Draco bajó de las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió al comedor de la casa mientras las mujeres lo seguían. Su madre mostraba algo de alivio en el rostro pero como él, se mantenía inexpresiva.

-Aunque... no la atacó- dijo tratando de poner voz inocente y deslizó un dedo por la espalda del chico- ¿Por qué cariño?

El chico se dejó caer en uno de los asientos con gesto relajado.

-Obviamente no puedo atacarla, es una compañera de la escuela.

Su tía le miró con gesto horrorizado

-¡ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA!- gritó

Narcissa se entrometió entre su hijo y su hermana.

-No puedo matar a Dumbledore si me expulsan de la escuela, tía- dijo entre dientes, escupiendo esta última palabra.

La mujer frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

-En ese caso lo haré yo.

-Bella - interrumpió su hermana tras mirar los ojos de su hijo- No podemos atacar a ningún alumno de Hogwarts, eso va completamente en contra del plan del Señor Tenebroso.

-Vamos Cissy, todos los días desaparece gente...

-El señor Tenebroso fue claro con eso. - Concluyó Narcissa tajante.

Bellatrix se hundió en el asiento al lado de Draco desilusionada y dejó que su pelo negro enmarañado tapara su rostro.

-No te importará esperar, ¿Verdad Draco?- Sonrió de manera malvada mirando a su sobrino entre los mechones de pelo rizado.

El chico miró a su tía y sonrió, sin decir nada. Se levantó y se retiró de la estancia, subiendo de nuevo a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama, con algo de alivio pues sabía que su tía habría ido a matarla aquella misma noche de no ser porque Voldemort lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

Giró la cara hacia la ventana, y miró la luna que brillaba con intensidad, inundando la habitación de luz plateada. Recordó a Hermione y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se había arriesgado demasiado, años tratando de destruir cualquier tipo de relación y ella había aparecido cuando más vulnerable estaba, cuando más la necesitaba.

No sabía qué hacer, la había evitado y ella aún así se las había apañado para encontrarle.

Había pasado los días encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres para no verla hasta conseguir que el armario evanescente comenzara a funcionar y gracias a su éxito había conseguido que dejaran de recluirles en la mansión para poder salir vigilados por Bellatrix.

Al día siguiente despertó con un gran dolor en el antebrazo. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y vió la marca tenebrosa retorciéndose, más oscura que de normal.

Escuchó a su tía reir al otro lado de la pared. Apareció a los pocos segundos en abriendo su puerta de golpe.

-¡Nos llama!- Informó con una terrible sonrisa.

De repente los ojos de Bellatrix se quedaron en blanco, y su boca se abrió como ahogando un grito.

-Tú no vienes- informó, y desapareció escaleras abajo perseguida por su hermana.

-¿Por qué no va? - preguntó Narcissa inquieta.

-El Señor Oscuro no quiere que vaya, y así tiene que ser.

Narcissa se detuvo frente a la puerta y le extendió a su hermana una capa de invierno.

-¿Cuándo volverás? - preguntó

-No lo sé, puede que en un par de días, tal vez más, todo depende de la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso.

Narcissa asintió aprobando con la cabeza.

- Cuidate, Bella

Y la mujer de pelo oscuro se desapareció.

El silencio se hizo en la casa. Draco miraba a su madre desde arriba de las escaleras, ésta levantó la mirada y vio a su hijo mirándola. Extendió los brazos indicándole que se acercara y el chico corrió a sus brazos, para estrecharla con fuerza.

No sabía por qué Voldemort no había querido que fuera, pero fuese bueno o no se alegraba mucho.

-Draco, ¿Qué paso ayer?

Draco miró a su madre a los ojos, que continuaba seria.

-Granger está aquí. Ayer me la encontré en la playa.

Su madre se puso más seria todavía.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaba a ti, ¿No es así?

Draco asintió, esta vez sin mirarla a los ojos

-Y está de más que te repita la opinión que me confiere esa...

-Sangresucia - dijo Draco terminando su frase

La mujer asintió adquiriendo una postura altiva y de desprecio.

-Sí, lo sé

-Por que Draco, nuestra familia ha conservado durante generaciones la pureza de la sangre

-Sí, y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que exista ningún tipo de proximidad con la sangre sucia - interrumpió Draco de nuevo, como repitiendo una cancioncilla.

-Draco...

-Madre? - dijo el chico tratando de dar por concluida la conversación.

La mujer se dejó caer en un gran sillón, echándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No es nada hijo, es sólo, ya sabes... Me estoy volviendo...neurótica -concluyó

El chico supo perfectamente a lo que se refería, lo que menos necesitaba en el mundo la familia era una traición a la sangre. Así que tomó la decisión de salir a zanjar las cosas.


	10. First Breath After Coma

Hermione observaba como amanecía en el horizonte. Notaba el agua del mar colándose entre sus pies descalzos que buscaban el calor de capas más profundas de arena. Estaba hecha un ovillo, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho y agarrando con fuerza su varita.

Aquella noche no había vuelto a casa, temía que Bellatrix la siguiera y llegara hasta su familia. Se había quedado allí, sin moverse, agazapada en la oscuridad de la noche.

Prefería morir congelada a ponerles en peligro. Comenzaba a amanecer, el cielo despertaba cálido y la brisa parecía menos fría.

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y se giró sobresaltada, esperando encontrar los ojos desorbitados de Bellatrix. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró unos ojos plateados que la miraban con tristeza.

El chico se sentó a su lado mientras Hermione le miraba con cautela. Él miró la mar en calma y después cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba.

-Es la última vez que te pones en peligro- dijo mirándola.

Hermione le miró seria, sin poder decir nada.

-La última vez que te acercas a mi - sentenció, evitando sus ojos marrones.

La chica sintió una que la ira le inundaba por dentro, sentía rabia e impotencia. Draco se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, entendiendo que su mensaje había sido captado.

-Espera- repuso ella tomándole de la mano.

Se levantó tambaleándose, sentía el cuerpo dolorido e inestable, engarrotado después de toda una noche en tensión.

-Necesito aclarar esto.

El rubio se giró dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, pues sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

-No sé … No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre, ni sé por qué me comporto como lo hago - comenzó - pero, aunque no consiga entenderlo, no puedo evitarlo.

Ella le miró, esperando comprensión pero el chico se mantenía inexpresivo.

-Draco...No soporto verte sufrir... No puedo.. -trató de seguir mientras por sus ojos comenzaba a derramarse la sinceridad de sus sentimientos - Tú me importas...

Y sé muy bien quién soy, y quién eres tú, lo sé - prosiguió mirándole y cerró los labios de repente. - No, no sé quien eres... Y tampoco lo sabes tú.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, sin poder hablar, Hermione sujetaba la mano de Draco con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera marcharse. La chica rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

-¿De verdad crees que alguna vez tuviste algo que ver con la pureza de la sangre?- prosiguió, sin dejar de llorar- ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensabas? ¿Creíste sin más que de verdad yo no merecía la pena por que mis padres fueran muggles?, ¿Eso me hacía diferente a quien habías conocido?

La chica le miró a los ojos esperando respuesta, pero Draco no podía decir nada. No pudo contener lo que tenía dentro, pues si aquello iba a ser el fin por lo menos no iba a pasarse la vida arrepintiéndose de no haber dicho lo que hacía tanto quería decirle.

-¿Por qué no volviste?- gritó - ¿Por qué me has torturado todos estos años? ¡Nunca pude creer que de verdad hubieras cambiado, nunca! ¡Yo te quería!

-¿Crees que fue fácil para mí?- Contestó Draco con voz firme - ¿Crees que ES fácil para mí?

La chica enmudeció y comenzó a jadear por su llanto y la rabia.

-Te lo dije una vez Hermione, juzgar es muy fácil...

-Pero Draco- le interrumpió- tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz.

-¿A ser feliz?- Contestó Draco con incredulidad. - Felicidad. ¿No? Obviamente es lo que se siente cuando tu padre está encerrado en Azkaban y tu madre se pasa las noches llorando porque tú tienes que arreglar sus errores.

La chica comenzó a hablar pero Draco levantó la mano para que callara.

Se levantó la manga de la túnica y le mostró la marca tenebrosa. La cara de la chica palideció. Miró la marca y después a los ojos del chico, tratando de negar lo que veía. Los ojos de ambos se empañaron y Hermione se echó a sus brazos y le estrechó con fuerza. Draco se derrumbó por completo y la abrazó. Hundió su cara en el pelo castaño de la chica, que desprendía un olor dulce a vainilla y ella se aferró a él cuanto pudo.

Al cabo de un rato ambos dejaron de llorar, pero se mantenían abrazados.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.-Susurró Draco en su oído

-Draco, Dumbledore podría ayudaros. - Respondió Hermione con voz de súplica.

-A nadie.

-No puedo jurártelo.

El chico se separó de ella y miró el sol que comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo.

-Lo haré, siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas- aceptó con mucha resignación.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa triste y vio su fina cara dedicándole la más tierna de las miradas.

Draco se volvió a acercar y limpió sus lágrimas con la mano delicadamente, estremeciéndose con el contacto de su piel. No quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Escucharon crujir unas ramas tras las dunas y ambos se separaron poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Donde está Bellatrix?- Susurró Hermione con urgencia

-En Londres. Estará fuera un par de días.

Un gato apareció andando tranquilo desde las dunas y ambos exhalaron. Hermione se echó a reír, liberando toda la tensión que tenía aún contenida y eso hizo sonreír a Draco.

La chica se dejó caer en la arena agotada y completamente extendida, Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Siento haberte gritado

El chico negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-No, por fin me has dicho lo que pensabas.

-Tú a mi no

-Es complicado- respondió retirando la mirada

-Siempre la misma excusa

-Bienvenida al mundo real, donde esforzarse no siempre conlleva recompensa.

-¿Merece la pena?

-Existe otro tipo de felicidad, sí.

-¿Qué tipo de felicidad?

-El de evitar el sufrimiento a quien quieres- dijo mirándola con profundidad con sus ojos de plata.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y sin poder decir nada, Draco se mordió los labios y entornó los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado tanto. Todo había salido mal y ahora iba a ser peor.

- He de irme. - se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba. Y eso hizo, mientras Hermione le observaba alejándose en la distancia.


	11. Breath Of Life

Hermione despertó al escuchar a una pequeña lechuza golpear el cristal de la ventana con el pico.

Le costó asimilar que aquel ruido era parte de la realidad y no de sus sueños.

Corrió con delicadeza la fina cortina de la ventana y observó a la pequeña Pidgeon, que la miró con sus grandes ojos. Abrió la ventana y tomó la carta que le ofrecía, el ave voló hasta los pies de la cama, donde se sacudió las plumas y se acurrucó bajo la atenta atención de Crookshanks**.**

"_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Qué tal en Francia? Imagino que aquello tiene que ser precioso, me gustaría mucho poder visitarte._

_Por aquí las cosas van bien, estamos todos excepto Percy que, según él, tiene mucho trabajo. Eso pone muy triste a mamá pero como somos tantos mantiene la mente ocupada encargándose de la casa. Cuando no tenemos que ayudarla jugamos a Quidditch, así que te echamos en falta por que nunca conseguimos ser pares, jajaja._

_Por cierto, el día de la vuelta en el tren Dean me pidió volver y le dije que necesitaba un tiempo para pensármelo, sinceramente la decisión es difícil teniendo aquí a Harry, que últimamente parece demasiado atento, llámame loca pero le he pillado mirándome a menudo._

_No sé qué hacer la verdad, incluso he pensado en lanzarme para ver como reacciona porque ya no aguanto más..._

_Espero noticias tuyas_

_PD: Harry y Ron te mandan saludos_

_Ginny Weasley"_

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, tanto por la carta como por lo que estaba escrito en ella, se levantó de la cama de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio.

" _Querida Ginny_

_¡Me alegra mucho recibir noticias tuyas! Espero que estéis disfrutando las navidades y de estar (casi) todos juntos. Mándales recuerdos míos a todos y dale un abrazo bien fuerte a tu mamá._

_Respecto a Harry, aprovecha este tiempo para serenarte y reflexionar, como siempre te he dicho hasta ahora, mantenerte algo alejada de él hará que de alguna manera le resultes más interesante, parece que está surtiendo efecto._

_Respecto a Belle Dune, es precioso como dices, ojalá pudierais estar aquí conmigo, parece arte de magia pero pese a estar junto a la costa, nevó a nuestra llegada._

Hermione recordó a Bellatrix y se planteó contarles lo ocurrido, pero eso conllevaría un intensivo interrogatorio e involucrar a Draco, así que prefirió omitir la información.

_Yo también estoy disfrutando mucho de mi familia, a penas recordaba lo bien que cocina mi abuela y mi madre se ve muy feliz. Además... me he encontrado con un amigo de la infancia ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Resulta que está guapísimo y... creo jamás he conseguido olvidar lo que significaba para mi._

_Escríbeme pronto_

_PD: Diles a Harry y a Ron que no sean ratas y me escriban._

_Hermione Granger."_

La castaña envolvió la carta y después de ofrecerle unas galletitas que la pequeña lechuza aceptó gustosa, se la entregó y la vio desaparecer en el cielo nublado. Poco tiempo después, comenzó a lloviznar. No hacía mucho frío así que un tímido aguanieve se precipitaba hacia la tierra creando una atmósfera muy agradable.

A Hermione le gustaba la lluvia y su frescor, y la sensación de limpieza que dejaba tras ella, como si todo se hubiese sentido purificado.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, extendiendo los brazos en dirección al cielo y sin poder esconder la sonrisa, trataba de captar todas las gotas.

Draco la hacía enloquecer, había comprendido a Ginny a la perfección, si algo podía resumir la extraña relación que habían establecido la Gryffindor y el Slytherin era la de incertidumbre.

Abrió los ojos y vio las gotas caer sobre su cara, lo cual era algo molesto, bajó la cabeza y encontró a unos metros de distancia, lo suficientes para pasar desapercibido, a un chico rubio que la observaba inquieto, como si no encontrara motivo para acercarse a ella pero en cambio quisiera hacerlo desesperadamente.

La chica le sonrió y le saludó con la mano, ante lo cual el chico se castigó con silencio y se acercó a ella con pesar.

-Ten cuidado Granger, esta vez no podré llevarte a la enfermería- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos con las manos en los bolsillos.

La chica rió con dulzura y eso le hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Me sentía llena- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

El chico la miró y levantó las cejas, indicándole que siguiera explicándose para entender.

-Te lo explicaré si me dejas invitarte a un chocolate caliente.

-No es una buena idea.

-No habrás venido hasta aquí para nada ¿No? - dijo ella y le arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.

Draco entró con cautela, como si se adentrara en un lugar desconocido, pero pronto se relajó al contemplar que aquel lugar era tal como recordaba y que nada había cambiado y se dejó embriagar por el calor del hogar mientras contemplaba a Hermione andar delante de él dando pequeñas zancadas y con el pelo ligeramente mojado.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Comprando en el pueblo, creo. He estado durmiendo todo el día - dijo mientras servía un cazo de chocolate en una tetera.

Hermione indicó a Draco que tomara asiento en el sofá y sacó dos tazas.

-¿ Y bien?- insistió el chico.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, dejó la bandeja en la mesa del café y se dispuso a servirle el chocolate a Draco. Llenó la taza hasta que estuvo llena, y lejos de detenerse continuó vertiendo hasta que el chocolate comenzó a derramarse.

-¡Para, para! Lo estás tirando todo.

La chica le sonrió y dejó la tetera sobre la bandeja.

-Somos como esta taza, llenos de ideas, más ideas, y opiniones. Por lo que, no podemos recibir más si estamos llenos. El agua de la lluvia me hace sentir viva, purifica, llegado este momento me sentía tan confusa que necesitaba vaciar mi taza.

-El chico la miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas arqueadas.

-Has perdido la cabeza ¿Demasiado tiempo con Lunática?

La chica se rió asintiendo, tomó la taza y comenzó a limpiarla considerando que en realidad todo aquello no era propio de ella.

-Pero entiendo lo que dices - dijo el chico, como molesto apartando la mirada.

-¿En serio?

-No eres la única inteligente, Granger

-Así que reconoces que soy inteligente

-Más bien una sabelotodo... _ratadebiblioteca_- repuso sonriendo con desdén.

La chica se echó a reír y le tendió la taza limpia para que bebiera y se sirvió ella cuando su familia entró por la cocina. Draco se irguió en su asiento con rapidez.

-Hola chicos - dijo su madre dejando las bolsas en la encimera- Cuánto tiempo, Draco

El chico esbozó una sonrisa incómoda a la señora Granger y observó como todos entraban tras ella.

-Vamos querida, seguro que quieren intimidad- dijo su abuela guiñándoles un ojo, lo cual hizo enrojecer a Hermione- ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Draco?

-No, en realidad... Ya me iba - repuso el chico, que se levantó tomando su abrigo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y bajó la mirada. Le acompañó hasta la puerta, y el chico salió sin despedirse.

Había anochecido, Draco anduvo con las manos en los bolsillos por la playa, la arena estaba mojada y comenzaba a lloviznar de nuevo.

El rubio miró la lluvia y pensó en las palabras de la castaña mientras inspiraba profundamente.

Vaciarse.

Dejar caer todo de lo que estaba lleno. Draco recordó a sus padres mirándole desde la puerta de su casa mientras se alejaba de su gran amiga. Recordó sus manos pequeñas metidas en los bolsillos como en ese mismo momento, y recordó los grandes ojos de la pequeña.

Supo que ese fue el momento en el que tuvo que renunciar a ella, y fue desde entonces cuando comenzó a llenarse de ideas, ideas y opiniones. La pureza de la sangre, la sangre sucia... jamás habían significado nada para él, pero no podía traicionar a la sangre. Él era un Malfoy.

Vio a la pequeña Hermione de 11 años en el colegio, mirándole con súplica, y recordó como se había reído de ella delante de los Slytherin. Vio nítidamente las lágrimas anegando sus ojos marrones, grabadas a fuego en su mente.

Vaciarse, a aquello se refería Hermione. Dejar a un lado todo aquello para llenarse de nuevo.

¿Era eso lo que tenía que hacer?

Sintió la lluvia fresca deslizándose por su piel, acariciándole con delicadeza, y lo agradable que era.


	12. Us

La vuelta a la escuela llegó más rápido de lo que Hermione pudo imaginar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el mismo salón de la casa, pero rodeada de sus cosas con Tonks ayudándola a recogerlo todo. Cuando terminaron de empaquetar la chica abrazó a sus padres, tomó los polvos Flu que le extendía la bruja y se metió en la chimenea.

-Iré yo con tu maleta no me esperes, ya es la hora, corre. - dijo Nimphadora con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió, se volvió a despedir de sus padres con la mano y lanzó los polvos con decisión.

-El despacho de la profesora McGonagall en Hogwarts.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía ser arrastrada por el mar y cuando notó que cesaba, los abrió de nuevo.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio y a penas la miró.

-Bienvenida señorita Granger, cuidado con la alfombra, no me la llene de ceniza, recuerde que esta noche deberá acudir al hall para la asignación de su ronda nocturna como prefecta, sus compañeros la esperan en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione cruzó el castillo con ilusión esperando encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Ginny pero ellos todavía no estaban allí. Encontró en su mesa a Seamus y Neville que charlaban animadamente con Luna, Dean estaba sentado frente a ellos con una sonrisa triunfal, bajo la mirada de reproche de Demelza Robins.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Seamus miró a la castaña y le dedicó una gran sonrisa

-Geniales, ¿Qué tal Francia?

-Precioso -admitió con una sonrisa

El chico comenzó a contarle con emoción una anécdota divertida sobre la Señora Gorda y sus navidades, pero la mente de Hermione se encontraba lejos de allí pues no pudo evitar examinar el comedor al recordar sus vacaciones, buscando unos ojos de plata.

-Así que ahora nuestra contraseña es Abstiencia - concluyó el chico y se echó a reir

Hermione miró de nuevo a Seamus quien se dio cuenta por la expresión de incertidumbre de la chica que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

-Si buscas a Harry y Ron, se fueron hacia la sala común, aún puedes alcanzarles.

Hermione se mordió los labios con cara de súplica y tras despedirse de todos echó a correr hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

Al salir por la puerta se topó contra una roca y cayó al suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a Crabbe que la miraba con deliciosa expectación, rodeado por algunas serpientes.

-Vigila por dónde vas... - dijo mientras crugía sus dedos.

La chica se levantó del suelo con solemnidad y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se dispuso a pasar entre ellos a empujones cuando notó que una mano la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

Se giró dispuesta a asestar un puñetazo cuando vio la cara de Draco frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con seriedad - No te gustaría enfrentarte a él -dijo señalando su mano levantada en el aire.

Hermione la bajó avergonzada mientras observaba como las serpientes se alejaban sin prestar atención a su conversación.

-Se te olvida que yo también puedo dar buenos guantazos, Draco- dijo con voz socarrona

El chico se echó a reír recordando el derechazo que le asestó en tercer curso y Hermione sonrió.

-No creo que eso sea efectivo contra ese troll- dijo señalando al muchacho a sus espaldas - Ten cuidado.

-Sé cuidar de mi misma-dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

Corrió hacia las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, al subir un par de escalones tropezó y se giró completamente ruborizada, el chico contuvo la risa y se despidió sutilmente con la cabeza tras lo que entró al comedor con sus colegas.

La chica se castigó por hacer tanto el ridículo durante el trayecto a la sala común cuando se encontró con sus amigos, corrió hacia ellos y rodeó sus cabezas con sus brazos haciendoles frenar en seco.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido una conversación.

-Fantásticas- respondieron los chicos al unísono al ver a su amiga, comenzaron a contarle algunas anécdotas cuando Lavender apareció al final del pasillo, al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba abrazada a Ron su gesto cambió de una sonrisa radiante a la de un perro enfurecido. El pelirrojo se disculpó y desapareció corriendo tras ella que alejaba con indignación.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-La noche de la fiesta de Slughorn seguí a Malfoy y a Zabini

-¡Harry eso no está bien!- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, pues podría haberla visto a ella también, al parecer no fue así pues Harry se dedicó a poner los ojos en blanco bajo la acusación de su amiga.

La chica apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio esperando a que Harry le contara lo que tuviera que contarle.

-El caso es... que Snape obligó a Draco a entrar a sus despacho, y me acerqué a escuchar.

El chico se preparó para otro buen sermón de su amiga quien para su sorpresa, se quedó callada esperando a que siguiera.

Harry le contó lo que había escuchado mientras andaban lentamente, le contó cómo le ofrecía su ayuda y le habló del Juramento Inquebrantable.

-Es bastante obvio que Draco es un mortífago

Al escuchar esto Hermione se quedó parada mirando a su amigo.

-Es bastante sospechoso, sí - se resignó a decir mirando aquellos ojos verdes que se cerraban ante una negativa. La chica recordó la expresión rota de Draco mostrándole la marca y sintió una punzada en el estómago recordando su promesa.

-Pero también podría ser un farol ...- repuso

-¡Hermione, eres increíble!- replicó con incredulidad echando a andar.

Llegaron a frente a la Dama Gorda y Hermione recordó que Seamus le había dicho que Abstinencia era la nueva contraseña, al pronunciarla vieron a Ginny saludándoles desde el sofá desde el sofá de la sala común. Harry levantó la mano con nerviosismo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La castaña en cambio se hundió en el asiento junto a ella mientras exigía explicaciones alzando las cejas. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y negó la cabeza, ambas se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-repuso hundiendo el codo en la castaña que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Bien

-¿Sólo Bien?

-Sólo Bien

-Vamos Hermione, tienes que contarme algo - dijo lanzándole un cojín

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar, ya me cuesta asumir que me guste- dijo estremeciéndose por admitirlo en voz alta

-¿Y tú le gustas a él?- preguntó la chica con sonrisa burlona

La castaña se puso seria de repente, jamás se había planteado ser correspondida porque no se había parado a plantearselo desde ese modo.

-Por supuesto que no- exclamó lanzándole de nuevo el cojín.

-Chicas, chicas, no hace falta que se peleen por mi - dijo Dean a sus espaldas que avanzaba a ellas junto a Seamus y Neville.

-¿Quién iba a querer peleearse por ti, Dean?- dijo Ginny sonriendo y le besó en la mejilla

-¿Por qué iban a pelearse si no?

-A Hermione le gusta alguien - dijo señalándola acusadoramente ante lo que la castaña se quedó boquiabierta fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Es eso posible?- dijo Seamus sorprendido - seguro que es un personaje de un libro.

Aquello sí ofendió a Hermione que se levantó dispuesta a irse a su dormitorio.

-¡Espera! No pretendía molestarte- dijo Seamus corriendo tras ella- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar con nosotros? Si no tienes que esperar a Harry o Ron..

Hermione frunció el ceño y observó a Seamus mirándola con súplica, los ojos de Ginny gritándole ¡sálvame! Mientras Dean la agarraba por la cintura y a Neville que parecía el único indiferente a la situación. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y cedió dándose por vencida.

Cuando bajaron el comedor estaba repleto de gente, Ron y Lavender estaban sentados en la mesa sin hablarse. La chica se giró a cuchichear con Parvati al verla llegar con Seamus, Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Ron con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual desesperó todavía más al pelirrojo.

Seamus parecía ajeno a la causa del comportamiento de la rubia, y se acercó al oído de Hermione.

-No le hagas caso, sólo es una niña estúpida..

Eso hizo reír a la castaña, que se mordió los labios y empujó sutilmente al chico de ojos azules que le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Ron les miró extrañado y puso los ojos en blanco, con ganas de hundir la cara en la sopa. Al otro lado del comedor, alguien también tenía ganas de meterle la cabeza en la sopa a alguien. Draco miraba con el ceño frucido a Seamus cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Hermione, que le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Draco apartó la mirada y volvió a la conversación con el resto de Slytherins.

En cuanto Harry se sentó junto a Ron los dos chicos se involucraron en la animada conversación que mantenían el resto dejando de lado a Lavender y Patil, y al terminar de cenar todos se levantaros animados con ganas de seguir charlando en la sala común.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron de ellos con tristeza en el hall pues tenían que cumplir con su deber como prefectos, Seamus le guiñó el ojo a Hermione y se alejó subiendo las escaleras cuando la chica escuchó un bufido tras ella, se giró y vio a Draco que la ignoró y fue hacia el final de la estancia, para apoyarse en la pared.

-Prefectos acercaos- carraspeó una voz seca desde la puerta- Parkinson cállese.

Todos rodearon a Filch observándole mientras sacaba un pergamino de su abrigo.

-Bien, he decidido que las rondas se harán a partir de ahora por parejas - y les dedicó una sonrisa malvada, mostrándoles sus dientes marrones- su compañero les acompañará el resto del curso en sus rondas y obligaciones.

-Padma Patil- dijo buscándola con la mirada- irás con Ernie Macmillan

-Hannah Abbot... Penélope Clearwater.

-Pansy Parkison -dijo alzando la voz para que la chica callara de nuevo- Hermione Granger

Ambas chicas hundieron los hombros desilusionadas y se lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

Pansy miró desesperada a Draco al que parecía divertirle la situación y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo Filtch esta vez- Ronald Weasley

Fue Hermione la que sonrió esta vez mientras entrecerraba los ojos con gesto desafiante, miró a Ron que la miraba con incomprensión y se alejó mirándola extrañado hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione echó a andar hacia las escaleras esperando que la morena la siguiera, sin ninguna intención de girarse a hablar con ella. La chica con la misma actitud se dispuso a seguirla cuando se topó con una mano en su vientre que le impedía continuar. Alzó la mirada y se derritió ante la presencia de Draco que no se dignó ni a mirarla.

-Te cambio el compañero - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa malévola que dio a entender a Pansy que aquella sería la peor pesadilla de Granger.

La chica sonrió con complicidad y se alejó tras Weasley en dirección a las mazmorras.

Hermione se giró buscando a su compañera que parecía demorarse y en lugar de encontrar la cara de asco de la morena se encontró con el rubio, que la miraba desde los escalones con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

La chica se giró sin poder contener una sonrisa y continuó hasta llegar a la primera planta


	13. Could you be loved

Lamento mucho la espera, me fui de vacaciones esperando volver en un par de días y resulta que estuve fuera todo el mes. Para compensar aquí os dejo dos capítulos, sin revisar ni nada. Lo siento de veras, soy un desastre.

Muchísimas Gracias por estar aquí y por leerme, después de todo... ¡Ya he vuelto!

Draco escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos chocar contra las paredes del pasillo de piedra. Las luces anaranjadas de las paredes a penas podían competir contra el pesado azul de la noche que inundaba cada estancia. Podría decirse que el Hogwarts que había conocido años atrás había cambiado hasta convertirse en una cárcel para él, y que lo único que convertía aquel entorno en cálido era la chica que caminaba delante de él.

El chico avanzaba, sin abrir los labios y observando detenidamente aquella melena que se mecía con la indomable despreocupación de los pasos. Le costaba asimilar la ligereza que emitía aquella chica sobre la que parecía pesar siempre toda la responsabilidad del mundo.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba... buscando cualquier excusa para girarse a hablar con él como si aquello fuese lo único que la preocupaba. Draco deseó poder compartir aquello, poder escapar de sus problemas y poder preocuparse exclusivamente de cuestiones banales y adolescentes.

Vio cómo la chica se detenía delante de un gran ventanal y contemplaba los exteriores del castillo. Draco se detuvo observándola a ella, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara que aunque seria, reflejaba paz y felicidad. Le miró entonces a él y le sonrió con dulzura.

-No volviste.. - Dijo finalmente sonriendo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en un banco del pasillo con un brazo en el respaldo y las piernas abiertas, tratando de tomar su típica faceta de casanova que tanto le caracterizaba.

La chica, en cambio se sentó a su lado y observó su postura, que aunque desenfadada no correspondía en nada con lo que en realidad le transmitía el chico.

-¿Qué tal terminaron las vacaciones?- se limitó a preguntar ignorado su actitud.

El chico se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, y miles de respuestas se pasaron por la cabeza, Bellatrix había vuelto con la amarga noticia de que el armario no funcionaba, y que dos carroñeros habían quedado atrapados en el vacío intermedio, se había encerrado con su madre y a partir de entonces había escuchado a ésta sollozar por cada rincón de la casa, estaba claro que no podía contarle nada, pero algo dentro de el ansiaba desahogarse.

-Bellatrix volvió y las cosas volvieron a ser algo tensas- confesó.

Ella le miraba con atención esperando escuchar todo lo que pudiera contarle pues sabía que no podía preguntar más, Draco notó como su mirada se volvía ausente y volvía a su rostro la sonrisa de melancolía.

-Lo siento, pensaba en Bellatrix- se disculpó al ver al chico mirándola con interés- Ella mató a Sirius.

-Sí, no somos una familia muy ejemplar- rió atragantado

-¿No lo sois? Creía que estabais orgullosos de vuestro linaje.

El chico frunció el ceño y la miró con sorpresa.

-Y así es.

-Pero esa no es tu completa opinión, ¿O sí?

-Lo es. - contestó extrañado y con inseguridad- pero en todas las familias hay ovejas negras.

-¿Y quién es la oveja negra en este caso, Sirius o Bellatrix?

El chico la miró desconcertado y enmudeció, Sirius y Bella eran dos casos completamente opuestos.

Dos miembros de la misma familia que luchaban por causas totalmente diferentes. Bellatrix era una mortífaga cruel y sádica. Sirius formado parte de la Orden del Fénix hasta su muerte, a penas le conocía pero sabía que había sido un Gryffindor y que había sido completamente fiel a los Potter y a Dumbledore. Ambos eran miembros de su familia, ambos eran sangre pura pero no habían seguido el mismo camino.

La miró a los ojos y vio como le miraba ella, con un brillo de malicia inteligente. Siempre lo conseguía, poner su mundo patas arriba, hacer que se lo cuestionara todo, maldita sabelotodo inteligente. La chica se levantó y volvió a la ventana, perdiendo su mirada de nuevo.

Allí estaban los dos, a solas, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, pero este primero no tenía muy claro quién era exactamente. El rubio observaba a la castaña preguntándose qué estaría pensando cuando volvió a verla sonreír.

Draco se levantó y se acercó también a la ventana, lentamente, hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, y no pudo mirar mucho tiempo los jardines, pues la sola presencia tan próxima de Granger hacía que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en guardia.

Maldita sea, ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle enloquecer siempre? Si parecía que no hiciera nada nunca, se comportaba siempre de esa manera tan extraña. No pudo evitar odiarla por jugar con él de aquella manera, por sonreír siempre como si lo supiese todo y la divirtiera guiarle con adivinanzas. Y, por las barbas de Merlín, por intrigarle, por atraerle de esa manera.

Se dejó seducir por el aroma de su pelo, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, deslizaba sus manos por su cintura, aproximándose todo lo posible a ella hasta apoyar su pecho en su espalda. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de su cuerpo mientras su corazón latía intensamente.

Recordó como se habían abrazado en la playa, buscando consuelo entre lágrimas, y supo que esta vez era diferente. Pero No quería pensar, solo quería sentir, sentirla a ella y a su adorable respiración entrecortada, sentir la emoción de aquella leona mientras la abrazaba, olvidándose del tiempo y calmando su dolido corazón. Una sensación cálida como ella le inundó y Draco creyó que podría llorar de felicidad si no estuviese tan roto, porque aquello por estúpido o loco que fuera, bastó para sentir un poco de alivio.

Sólo se separó de ella cuando escuchó a alguien venir por el pasillo. Maldijo a Hanna Abbot que les miró con gesto extrañado mientras pasaba de largo y no se atrevió ni a decir buenas noches.

Sonrió a Hermione y se marchó, dejándola boquiabierta frente a la ventana.


	14. Let yourself Fall

A Hermione le costó 3 minutos exactamente levantarse de la cama aquella mañana. A penas abrió los ojos recordó el cuerpo fornido de Draco envolviéndola la noche anterior, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, no era la primera vez que la abrazaba, pero si bien aquella vez se habían abrazado buscando consuelo, la noche anterior no era aquello lo que había sentido exclusivamente. Notó una sensación cálida por su cuerpo y un extraño hormigueo se extendió por su estómago.

Se levantó con un salto de la cama rebosante de vitalidad y optimismo mientras miraba a sus compañeras que remoloneaban en la cama. Se vistió y corrió hacia el baño para arreglarse.

Se lavó la cara y examinó su rostro meticulosamente, y tras aceptar que aquellas ojeras no iban a desvanecerse bajó las escaleras a zancadas.

En la sala común a penas había gente, Harry, Ron y Seamus estaban mirando un pergamino con cara de felicidad. Al verla bajar, los tres sonrieron.

-Clases de Aparición, Hermione - dijo Seamus- ¿Qué te parece?

La chica corrió a ver el pergamino y a examinar las condiciones, tan pronto como vio que cumplía todas ellas firmó con su nombre para apuntarse, las clases tendrían lugar los sábados.

Pronto aparecieron sus compañeras de habitación y Lavander se enganchó a Ron para variar, por lo que Harry, Seamus y Hermione bajaron a desayunar juntos dejándoles atrás.

Seamus les contaba la ilusión que le hacía aprender a aparecerse para vengarse de su primo que solía gastarle bromas, Dean se unió a ellos en el camino junto a Neville y todos comenzaron a preguntar a Harry qué se sentía, pues él había realizado una aparición conjunta con Dumbledore.

Se sentaron a desayunar mientras charlaban emocionados, Hermione buscó entre la mesa de Slytherin con disimulo y se cruzó con la mirada de Draco que le guiñó un ojo y después continuó desayunado con las serpientes como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso hizo a Hermione soltar una risa tonta, que nadie percibió excepto Seamus, que buscó con la mirada entre las mesas y sólo encontró a Ernie McMillan mirándola.

Fueron juntos a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y su ánimo dicharachero pronto se ahogó con la presencia de Snape, como un filo cortante que hizo que todos fueran a sus posiciones en silencio.

Sin embargo, los hechizos no verbales comenzaban a surtir efecto y eso volvió a animarles. Las conversaciones evolucionaron de un susurro imperceptible a voces que consiguieron exasperar a Hermione que no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos.

Snape no abrió la boca hasta el final de la clase, cuando subió al estrado y el aula quedó en silencio de nuevo.

-Dado que hoy hemos disfrutado de una... Tormentosa clase y por supuesto no han.. ni por asomo... alcanzado la propuesta de la lección- Dijo a todos con voz arrastrada- completaremos aquellos aspectos que no hemos podido tratar con un trabajo detallado de 8 pergaminos sobre Artefactos de magia oscura.

Se escuchó un gemido de desilusión en toda la clase.

-¿ A caso lo prefieren de 10? Así sea - Concluyó frunciendo los labios.

La clase comenzó a recogerlo todo y a salir del aula con desgana mientras se escuchaban algunos gemidos de impotencia.

-Malfoy- llamó Snape, pero el chico continuó recogiendo- Puesto que no tiene ningún tipo de interés en la materia sería interesante que realizara el trabajo junto a la señorita Granger- dijo mirando a ésta que se paró en seco junto a él- Para ver si así entra en su cabeza algo, aunque sea a base de un continuo e insufrible ametrallamiento. Armarios Evanescentes- concluyó en voz más baja para la chica.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Draco que se mantuvo inexpresivo y después a Snape con incredulidad.

-No puedo creerlo- gritaron los dos chicos al unísono mientras veían al profesor subir las escaleras a su despacho-

-¿Qué pretende?- dijo Harry

-Asqueroso murciélago, ¿No existe otra manera de castigar a un alumno de su casa? Si no fuera Malfoy se habría limitado a bajar puntos, estoy seguro. - dijo Ron

Ambos miraron a Hermione que puso los ojos en blanco y bufó con resignación.

-Espera, hoy hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, no podremos acompañarte - recordó Ron con molestia.

-Acudiré a la biblioteca y haremos el trabajo, no pasará nada...

Sin embargo, los chicos salieron del aula tras Malfoy sin escuchar a su amiga y le siguieron hasta alcanzarle.

-Eh, Malfoy - le llamaron. Los alumnos de Slytherin se pararon y éste giró.

-¿Cara partida, Comadreja?- les saludó con elegancia.

-Ni se te ocurra pasarte de la ralla o te las verás con nosotros- dijo Harry mientras Hermione llegaba corriendo hacia ellos temiendo la situación con todos aquellos Slytherin delante.

Todas las serpientes se echaron a reír y él miró a Hermione que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de fingir una mirada amenazante y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Descuida.

-Después de comer... en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione con voz firme y seria.

Tras Draco se escuchó algún lamento, pues toda su pandilla habría deseado acudir para ver cómo humillaba a Granger durante toda una tarde. El chico asintió y se giró, obligando a marcharse a todos.

Harry y Ron continuaban enfurecidos y durante toda la mañana buscaron cualquier excusa para ayudar a su amiga, que permanecía impasible y cuando llegó la hora de comer se despidieron con gran pesar y recordándole cada dos segundos que les contara todo al volver del entrenamiento.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca, Draco ya le estaba esperando sentado en la mesa apartada en la que habían coincidido a principio de curso. Junto a él descansaban algunos libros sacados de la sección prohibida.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo

-Terminemos con esto cuanto antes. - dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buscamos información, la contrastamos y la organizamos - dijo mientras buscaba con la mano uno de los libros que Draco había encontrado, en su lugar notó una mano fría y suave y se estremeció al contacto, Draco pareció imperturbable y tomó el libro que ella había intentado alcanzar. Ella tomó el siguiente y tras inspirar, comenzó a copiar la información relevante.

Al terminar, levantó la vista y vio que Draco ya había terminado y la miraba mientras reposaba su cabeza en su mano, le sonrió extendiéndole lo que había encontrado. Hermione lo leyó rápidamente y realizó algunas anotaciones mientras notaba que el chico seguía mirándola.

-¿Qué te parece -dijo sin levantar la mirada del pergamino para que el chico no viera que se había ruborizado- si lo hacemos así : Introducción, Definición, Funcionamiento, Utilidad, Historia y Conclusión?

El chico tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y alzó la cara de la chica hasta que pudo ver sus ojos.

-Me parece perfecto - dijo con voz seductora.

La chica se derritió y comenzó a respirar con dificultad lo que pareció divertir al chico que no pudo evitar reír ahogadamente, por lo que ella le dio una patada bajo la mesa mientras le miraba enfurruñada.

-No tenemos nada del funcionamiento..."Un par de Armarios Evanescentes actuarán como un pasaje entre dos lugares. Objetos colocados en un armario van a aparecer en el otro..." - comenzó a leer de un libro ajado- Aquí! Un hechizo, Armonia Enectere Pasus..

-Armonia Énectere Pasus - dijo Draco, simulando repetirla.

-Pero no puede ser así, no tiene sentido. Debería ser _Armonia Nectere Pasus._

El chico la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, La sintaxis es errónea - dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio.

La actitud de Draco cambió por completo tras ese momento, se mantuvo callado el resto del trabajo, respondió exclusivamente a lo que se veía obligado, escribiendo toda la información que habían encontrado. Cuando terminaron, se despidió rápidamente y se fue, dejando a Hermione sola y extrañada.

La chica repasó el trabajo varias veces, ya que la actitud fría de Draco la había dejado completamente desconcertada, hasta que Ron y Harry acudieron a la biblioteca a por ella y se sorprendieron cuando la vieron sola.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry.

La chica comenzó a recoger mientras sus amigos la rodeaban con actitud de estar listos para pelear.

-Se ha ido, ya hemos terminado.

Se abrió paso entre ellos y dejó los libros en las estanterías.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, vino, hizo el trabajo y se fue.

Volvió a la mesa a guardar los pergaminos.

-Qué raro- dijo Ron.

-Tenía las mismas ganas de hacer ésto que yo- dijo Hermione

-Ya, pero es Malfoy.

-Lo sé Ronald, pero no había nadie cerca con quien hacerse el gracioso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Se ha ido muy pronto, no?- dijo Harry- Tú seguías con el trabajo.

-En cuanto lo hemos terminado. Me muero de hambre, llevo toda la tarde aquí encerrada.

Con aquello, Hermione quiso que dejaran el tema y les arrastró hasta el Gran Comedor.

Se encontraron con Dean, Seamus, Neville que seguían comentando lo que esperaban de la clase de aparición. Hermione buscó en la mesa de Slytherin y para variar el asiento de Draco estaba vacío.


	15. Dog Days are Over

Aquel sábado una luz excesivamente vital despertó a Draco, que trató de abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, y se levantó molesto. Malditos despertadores de Dumbledore. Sus compañeros todavía roncaban, el chico se lavó la cara y se vistió antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera despertar.

Salió de las mazmorras, y caminó hacia en Gran Comedor con desgana. Las clases de aparición eran estrictamente necesarias para él, pero aquel día estaba especialmente incómodo.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras cuando un gran grupo que charlaba animadamente se cruzó en su camino. Leones. Observó a aquellos Gryffindor y se sorprendió puesto que no sintió repulsión.

Quizás la causa de aquello fuera la única de aquellos escarlata que le miraba, con un brillo especial de sorpresa en sus ojos de miel.

Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras su rostro se mantenía impasible. La chica ralentizó el paso, pero la presencia de todos sus compañeros impidió que se detuviera a hablar con él, lo cual resultó un gran alivio para el rubio quien observó a la chica alejarse con los ojos clavados en él mientras se mordía los labios.

Había desaparecido de su vista de nuevo. Sabía que no podía mirarla a la cara mientras estuviera arreglando el Armario Evanescente, y cuando ella le dio la solución a su problema en la biblioteca de manera tan inocente no había tenido otro remedio que huir.

Draco esperó y entró al Gran Comedor tras ellos. Analizó cada metro cuadrado de la estancia con aire altivo y dejó caer su espalda sobre un muro del fondo. Sacó de su túnica el libro de hechizos que se había encargado de encuadernar con una tapa falsa y se dispuso a leer.

En cuanto encontró toda la concentración posible para seguir cada frase de la página notó a su lado una gran presencia que le hizó levantar la mirada con disgusto. A su lado Crabbe se frotaba las manos nervioso. Draco le fulminó con la mirada y trató de volver a su lectura cuando la profesora McGonagall les pidió que formaran filas. Guardó el libro y se arrastró tras Goyle, que tenía un comportamiento extraño con Crabbe, pues no paraba de golpearle el brazo.

El Gran Comedor quedó en silenció mientras un singular hombrecillo mandado desde el ministerio se presentaba ante ellos como su profesor de las clases de Aparición.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- Preguntó a Goyle que estaba delante de él

Éste se estremeció e hizo un movimiento extraño para un gorila como él.

-E-Es Crabbe, tiene que decirte algo.

El rubio se giró y observó al otro gorila, que no perdía detalle de la conversación de sus compañeros. Se incorporó y frunció el ceño tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

-Son los chicos.. han estado murmurando.

-¿Qué? -espetó Draco.

En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall entre ellos, fulminante les hizo comprender con la mirada que la conversación había terminado y que debían guardar silencio. La profesora pasó de largo y se dirigió a otro grupo de Hufflepuff. Draco esperó a que estuviera tan lejos como para no escucharle y se acercó a Crabbe.

-¿Murmurando?

-Sí- respondió nervioso- esta mañana cuando te has ido de la habitación Theodore y Blaise han comentado que sus padre y su madre no estaban seguros de que fueras a conseguir nada

-¿ Y qué más?

-Goyle se ha levantado y al darse cuenta que estábamos despiertos se han callado.

-Imbéciles. -espetó Draco al sentir cómo le hervía la sangre- ¿Van a estar en la sala común? Me parece que vamos a tener una char..

-¡Malfoy, cállate y presta atención! - gruñó la profesora McGonagall

Aquello sirvió como un jarro de agua fría para Draco que se separó rápidamente de Crabbe mientras sentía las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavados en él.

Draco miró a la profesora McGonagall con gesto firme y después de ella sus ojos vacilaron por el otro extremo del comedor, donde una chica de pelo revuelto y castaño le miraba con más curiosidad que nadie mientras sostenía un aro en su mano derecha.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado y trató de escuchar el resto de la lección, aunque no tuvo éxito en ninguno de sus intentos por aparecerse.

En cuanto terminó la clase, fue directo hacia su sala común seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Entró y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. El chico miró a Nott y Zabini quienes jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico y bramó:

-Fuera.

Nadie se demoró más de la cuenta, especialmente los alumnos de primero quienes huyeron atemorizados. El rubio no desvió la mirada de los dos chicos que, después de tragar saliva, se incorporaron nerviosos.

El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, e indicó con la mano a la extraña pareja que se sentaran frente a él.

Crabbe y Goyle acudieron a sus espaldas tras asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso escuchando. Draco esperó e inspiró profundamente recordando cada momento que había pasado e presencia de su padre para que le inspirara en la que debía ser la amonestación más concisa de todas.

-Parece que tenéis algo que decir.

Nott y Zabini se miraron confusos, nunca habían visto a Draco de aquella manera pues siempre había sido amigo suyo y aquella actitud les imponía. Ataron cabos y Blaise miró a Crabbe y Goyle frunciendo el ceño.

-Draco, solo hemos comentado la opinión de nuestros padres - dijo Theodore intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-La opinión de vuestros padres. - repitió Draco con burla - ¿Y se puede saber cuál es la vuestra?

-Bueno ya estamos en Febrero y según dicen no hay progreso alguno - dijo Zabini tratando de manejar la situación con aire despreocupado. Sin embargo su actitud fue cambiando proporcionalmente al silencio del rubio que siguió a aquella respuesta.

Finalmente, éste ahogó una carcajada repleta de desdén y desprecio.

-Creedme, esto no es un libro fantástico de lo maravillosas que son vuestras vidas. Aquí hay una realidad, El Señor Tenebroso. Y estáis con él o contra él...

Blaise trató de interrumpirle nervioso pero el tono de Draco se volvió más grave.

-Y resulta que él no ha confiado en vosotros ni en vuestros padres. Si no **en MI**. - escupió furioso y golpeó en seco la mesa - Así que mientras vuestro culo sea el último en nuestra cadena alimenticia mucho me temo que vuestra opinión de no ser la acertada poca relevancia tiene. Y mucho menos la de vuestros padres. - Sentenció, y se levantó dejando a sus dos compañeros pálidos frente a él.

Salió de la sala común escupiendo maldiciones mientras notaba como la rabia brotaba desde su estómago y gritaba por poder salir. Corrió al segundo piso y entró al baño de las chicas buscando soledad cuando su furia se vio ahogada por unos ojos marrones que le esperaban al otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Rugió

-Te he estado buscando- dijo la chica con tono firme lejos de verse intimidada por él - como no estabas en la biblioteca supuse que...

-¿Qué has qué? - contestó con tono de burla

La chica le miró extrañada y frunció el ceño indignada. Se dispuso a irse cuando el chico le tomó la mano.

-Espera - dijo casi suplicando. - Lo siento.

Aquello hizo florecer una sonrisa en la cara de la chica que se sentó junto a la ventana e indicó al chico que la acompañara, pero este se quedó de pie mirandola.

-¿Y por qué me buscabas?

-Por que no he sabido nada de ti estos últimos días. ¿Todo va bien?

-No creo que te importe

-Bueno, parece que sí ¿No?- contestó seria de nuevo.

El rubio se maldijo así mismo por no saber tratar con ella. Inspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Todo va bien?- Repitió ella concediéndole una segunda oportunidad

Él la miró, preguntándose en qué momento habían adquirido esa confianza uno con el otro y volvió a maldecirse cuando recordó que más que acercarse a ella la había estrechado entre sus brazos con fuerza durante un tiempo bastante delatador que iba a condenarle.

-Sí.

La chica le examinó con la mirada, no contenta con su respuesta.

-Bien porque empezaba a pensar que te habías visto obligado a hacer algo.

El chico soltó una carcajada y la miró con dulzura.

-Por supuesto, he estado lanzando avadas kedavras por orden de Voldemort en la escuela.

La chica torció los labios y le miró horrorizada.

-Es broma. Problemas con los chicos -mintió.

-¿Tenéis problemas?

-Sí, bueno no sé.. cosas de amigos- dijo tratado de no adentrarse en el tema - ¿Vosotros no discutís?

-A veces. - admitió, y dejó descansar su espalda sobre el muro con alivio. - Entonces no vas a matar a nadie, ¿No?- prosiguió tratando de completar la broma del rubio.

Este palideció y su respiración se cortó en seco. La miró y vió su ingenuidad y su corazón volvió a latir.

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Bien, en ese caso me voy a estudiar.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó. Ésta vez había sido ella quien le había dejado boquiabierto, confiaba en que la castaña no se hubiera percatado de su reacción y por nada del mundo atara hilos. Lo último que necesitaba era cualquier tipo de obstáculo y ella podía ser el más grande de ellos.

Hermione atravesó el castillo a zancadas y llegó a su sala común sin a penas darse cuenta. Encontró a Harry y Ron que bajaban con el mapa merodeador en las manos y se acercó a ellos con curiosidad. -Ayúdame a encontrar a Malfoy- decía Harry -¡Aquí!- exclamó Ron poco después-. Está en la sala común de Slytherin, mira... Con Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.. Hermione examinó las caras de decepción de sus amigos, que al verla se sobresaltaron. -¿Que diantres estáis haciendo?- dijo mientras los chicos volvían a meter sus narices en el mapa. -Malfoy está utilizando a Crabbe y Goyle como centinelas. - explicó sin levantar la vista del pergamino. -Durante la clase de Aparición estaba discutiendo con Crabbe. - ¿Centinelas?, ¿De qué estáis hablando? - De lo que quiera que sea que está tramando, no le hemos visto mucho estos días ¿No te has fijado?- - ¡Pues claro que no!- mintió- Estaba más preocupada con mis estudios que de obsesionarme con especulaciones sobre...Malfoy. -Bueno, a partir de ahora no voy a perderlo de vista - prometió- Y en cuanto lo vea husmeando por ahí mientras Crabbe y Goyle montan guardia fuera me pondré la capa invisible e iré a averiguar qué está tramando. Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, pero por dentro aquello sabía que iba a suponer una traba para cualquier encuentro que tuviera con Draco.


	16. Golden Chains

La mar estaba agitada y aquellas rocas no eran el mejor lugar para dos niños de diez años.

-Empezaré el curso en Hogwarts el año que viene – le decía la castaña a sus espaldas.

Draco no la miraba, contemplaba el cielo gris oscuro que se aproximaba por el horizonte.

-Así que empezaré el mismo año que tú, ¿Qué te parece? - Hermione tampoco obtuvo respuesta esta vez así que se situó delante de su amigo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te imaginas que nos toca en la misma casa?

Draco frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-Espero que no. - contestó tajante.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo voy a entrar en Slytherin y ése no es lugar para ti.

-¿Slytherin? Bueno, yo había pensado en Ravenclaw.

-No lo entiendes. Yo procedo de un gran linaje, todos mis antepasados fueron a Slytherin.

-¿Un gran linaje? - dijo Hermione con voz de burla

Draco la fulminó con la mirada y se marchó en dirección a la playa. Hermione le siguió divertida.

-Lo siento, es que no entiendo por qué no podrías estar en una casa diferente.

-Por que no. -contestó mientras seguía andando.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?- dijo Hermione agarrando a Draco del brazo.

-¡Que no creo que tengas que ir a Hogwarts!

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no eres una bruja. ¡Tus padres son muggles, no eres una bruja!.

Aquellas voces resonaron en la cabeza de Draco como un eco cada vez más lejano mientras veía el rostro de dolor de la niña.

Draco dejó de remover la poción que estaba preparando y levantó la mirada del caldero.

Slughorn daba palmaditas de aprobación en el hombro de Hermione mientras la chica le preguntaba los factores que habían hecho que su poción no fuera perfecta.

La examinó con detenimiento y pensó en todas las grandes cosas que Hermione había conseguido desde que estaba en la escuela, su fama no era tan grande como la de Potter pero sabía que era ella cerebro de sus hazañas. Era irónico, pues, que tuviese frente a él a una gran bruja, de las mejores de su generación, y que hubiese nacido en el seno de una familia muggle. Nunca había querido admitirlo, probablemente por envidia.

Siendo pues quien era, a Hermione no le costaría averiguar lo que estaba tramando si continuaba comportándose así, y pese a que ya no había vuelta atrás ya que había llamado su completa atención, necesitaba ser cauto y distraer su atención de sus ausencias.

La chica se paseó y observó cómo trabajaban sus compañeros. Mientras sus ojos se paseaban entre los calderos e ingredientes, analizando los pasos y resultados. Los ojos de Draco no podían apartarse de ella. El chico se mordió los labios y se obligó a seguir trabajando.

No solo era guapa, era agradable, graciosa, inocente, y muy inteligente... Draco miró su reflejo en el líquido verde espeso que contenía su caldero e intentó salvar la poción mientras su mente seguía centrada en ella.

Escuchó un chasquido detrás de él y sintió a Hermione mirando con disimulo su caldero. Notó su mano suave en la suya y cómo dejaba en ella una ramita. Draco miró las hojas y las echó al caldero que gorjeó con felicidad y se tornó de un color púrpura intenso. El rubio levantó la mirada para agradecérselo silenciosamente, pero ella continuó andando hasta su mesa sin mirarle. Al finalizar la clase, vio cómo Hermione recogía y se iba de clase rápidamente.

Algo en el interior de Draco le dijo que las cosas no iban bien. Normalmente se dedicaban miradas cómplices con mucho disimulo en clase. Incluso alguna vez hablaban sin que nadie les viera.

¿Había descubierto algo, estaba enfadada? No podía ser, incluso le había ayudado a arreglar su poción. El chico urgió a todos a apresurarse para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor.

Una vez allí, Draco estuvo ausente toda la comida. Se dedicaba a remover la sopa y a probar alguna cucharada. Su mente divagaba y sus ojos se paseaban por todo el comedor, tratando de disimular, pero no podían apartarse de ella. Hermione comía y charlaba alegremente con Potter y Weasley. Sus ojos se centraban en uno y otro, en sus compañeros e incluso la vio fruncir el ceño al ver a Ernie McMillan (Hecho que le hizo sonreír interiormente) pero sus miradas no conectaron.

-Asqueroso...- Escuchó a Pansy haciéndole despertar.

-¿Perdona?- dijo pestañeando mientras la miraba.

-Potter.. - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica creía que le estaba mirando a él.

-Desde luego- asintió rápidamente con una mueca de asco- me da ganas de vomitar.

Draco vio cómo Hermione se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba y se levantó rápidamente.

-Nos vemos luego- llegó a decir, pero no supo si lo escucharon pues casi salió corriendo.

La siguió hasta la biblioteca. La chica comenzaba a dejar sus cosas en la mesa cuando le vio entrar. Hizo como que no le había visto y recogió de nuevo. Antes de que Draco pudiese fingir haber encontrado un lugar donde sentarse a estudiar, la chica ya había salido.

El rubio salió y la vio alejarse por el pasillo en dirección a su torre. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

No la vio hasta la cena, puesto que ella tenía muchas clases a las que asistir. Llegó con la hermana de Weasley. Cuando ambas se sentaron, Hermione miró a Draco y le sonrió disimuladamente, el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago que hizo que el ansia decreciera por unos instantes, pero tras la aparición de Potter y Weasley la chica pareció olvidar su existencia de nuevo.

Cuando la cena terminó, Hermione salió en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró con Luna en el Hall leyendo una revista saturada de colores e imágenes. Se dirigieron juntas charlando animadamente sobre ésta, que según Luna era un suplemento del Quisquilloso para jóvenes. Al llegar al quinto piso Luna se despidió con una gran sonrisa y desapareció por los pasillos, Hermione continuó andando cuando notó que alguien tiraba de ella tras la estatua.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, Hermione sintió la fría piedra del muro tras su espalda, y una mano al lado de su cabeza contra éste que le impedía moverse.

La castaña miró aquellos ojos de plata con incomprensión mientras el chico la acorralaba.

-¿Draco, qué pasa?-titubeó nerviosa tratando de escapar.

-Eso me gustaría saber- susurró el chico mientras controlaba que nadie les viera.

-Tengo que irme – dijo la chica, pues se estaban demorando demasiado.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se situó más cerca de ella, haciéndose cada vez más consciente de lo mucho que la había ansiado. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse.

-No lo entiendes – logró decir- No podemos vernos, Harry puede seguirnos el rastro.

-¿Seguirnos el rastro?- Susurró Draco con incredulidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no podía contar nada más, se armó de valor y se escapó bajo su brazo. Le miró con las mejillas ruborizadas y ojos de súplica, y echó a correr por las escaleras dejando al chico solo y vacío. Casi saltaba los peldaños maldiciendo a los merodeadores, y al llegar al pasillo que llevaba al retrato de la señora Gorda se encontró con Harry y Ron que salían a buscarla.

-¡Hermione, hemos visto que te has cruzado con Draco!- dijo Ron con nerviosismo

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- concluyó Harry bastante serio

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada

-Chicos, tengo que daros las gracias pero tenéis que saber que no soy una damisela en apuros- dijo mientras levantaba el puño y entrecerraba los ojos en posición de ataque.

Los chicos se echaron a reír, pero no quedaron contentos pues ambos notaron el sofoco de la chica.

No tardó en dar las buenas noches y en subirse a la cama. Pensó en Draco y en cómo se había visto obligada a actuar y sintió ganas de darse cabezazos contra la almohada. Necesitaba hablar con él pero no sabía cómo. Quizás esta vez si fuera a la excursión a Hogsmeade, si Harry estaba entretenido a lo mejor podría escabullirse.

Maldiciendo lo absurdo de la situación Hermione se quedó dormida. En las mazmorras, en cambio, Draco miraba el dosel de su cama mientras pensaba, casi en estado de shock.

Se sentía muy atraído por Hermione, había creído controlar la situación hasta entonces, pero la había perdido. Había sido ella esta vez quien había establecido las distancias, y lejos de sentirse cómodo había perdido la cordura. ¿Y qué quería decir aquello de que Harry podía seguirles el rastro? Estaba confuso, lo único que tenía claro es que quería más. Más.. de ella.


	17. Never Let Me Go

Hermione inspiró el aire fresco de aquella mañana primaveral. El sol bañaba los exteriores del castillo haciendo brillar las últimas gotas supervivientes del rocío. Comenzaba Marzo, era el cumpleaños de Ron y había visita a Hogsmeade. Tres factores que parecían haberse conjurado para ofrecer un día perfecto.

Al principio del camino Ginny la saludaba con una bonita sonrisa mientras hablaba con Luna, las chicas habían quedado para acudir a Hogsmeade algo antes y preparar una sorpresa para Ron en las Tres Escobas. Iban a preparar una tarta para que Rosmerta se la sirviera mientras todos cantaban, a Ron le encantaría sin duda alguna.

Tomaron los carruajes y charlaron animadamente en su camino hasta el pueblo. Luna les enseñó la tarta que había preparado, era de bizcocho de chocolate y mermelada de calabaza, estaba decorada con chocolate fundido y el nombre de Ron en rojo y dorado. Era preciosa, y a juzgar por como olía, la iban a disfrutar mucho. Las chicas estaban felices y no paraban de reír.

Los árboles comenzaban a florecer, y unos pétalos cayeron delicadamente en el pelo de Ginny, Hermione se los apartó mientras la chica seguía hablando despreocupada. Al llegar bajaron de un salto y ayudaron a Luna con la tarta. Unas voces a sus espaldas les hicieron girarse con sorpresa.

¡Fred, George!- saludó Ginny con alegría, y agitó su mano con efusividad - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Hemos adelantado nuestra visita a Hogsmeade para coincidir con el cumpleaños de Ron, sabíamos que hoy vendríais todos.

¿Vuestra visita a Hogsmeade, desde cuándo hacéis visita a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Hermione entre risas.

Desde que somos grandes empresarios – contestó Fred fingiendo ser altivo

Planeamos comprar Zonko– añadió George.

¿Zonko? - Preguntó Ginny con incredulidad

Sería nuestra sucursal, aquí en Hogsmeade- contestó George

Ganaríamos una fortuna- añadió Fred

Todos se echaron a reír, al parecer los gemelos eran unos visionarios. Caminaron todos juntos hacia la posada y al llegar a las Tres Escobas, contagiaron su felicidad a todo el mundo, prepararon pancartas y los gemelos entregaron a cada cliente una pequeña bolsa de papel con bombas de confeti y serpetina y unas pequeñas bocinas muy chillonas, acompañadas por supuesto de unas pequeñas tarjetas en las que se podía ver su tienda en el callejón Diagon y después sus caras sonrientes. Como si fuera posible no reconocerles.

Poco a poco la posada comenzó a llenarse, incluso entraron Malfoy y algunos de Slytherin y que tras mirar con asco las pancartas se sentaron al fondo sin aceptar el sobrecito Weasley. Hermione sonrió con dulzura a Draco cuando nadie miraba y éste le guiñó el ojo con disimulo, tras lo que se dejó caer sobre la butaca con desenfado. Escucharon las voces de algunos Gryffindor desde fuera y todos corrieron a sus puestos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y mientras algún despitado hacia chillar la bocina antes de tiempo, el silencio de los compañeros aspirando fuerte para gritar Sorpresa se rompió por completo.

En la puerta no estaba Ron, si no Seamus, y su cara indicaba que algo no iba bien. El chico buscó con la mirada a Hermione y Ginny y las encontró tomadas de las manos y con caras desconcertadas.

-Ron está en la enfermería, ha sido envenenado.

-¡¿Queeeeé?! - Gritó todo el mundo casi al unísono. Hermione ahogó un grito con cara de espanto. El júbilo desapareció por completo.

Sí, ha bebido algo, creían que era licor, se lo ofreció el profesor Slughorn – explicaba mientras las chicas y los gemelos salían por la puerta de camino al castillo- pero por suerte Harry pudo darle un bezoar y no ha sido mortal.

Mientras el local se vaciaba, Malfoy contemplaba la escena desde la butaca con la sangre helad a y cara de sorpresa. A través de la ventana observó cómo Hermione corría hacia los carruajes, con el rostro completamente serio y delicados pétalos adornando su pelo castaño. Ron había sido envenenado con licor que había recibido de Slughorn.

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente al castillo, seguidas de los gemelos. Harry estaba allí y recibió a Ginny en sus brazos mientras Hermione corría a tomar la mano de Ron que yacía en la cama con el rostro pálido azulado.

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijeron los gemelos.

Harry se separó de Ginny sin alejarse demasiado y comenzó a explicarles como aquella mañana se habían despertado y Ron se había comido los bombones que Romilda Vane le había regalado, les habló de la Amortentia y de que había aprovechado para acercarse a Slughorn pidiéndole que desencantara al chico. Cuando los efectos se pasaron quisieron celebrarlo con lo que Slughorn dijo era un licor que le habían regalado.

Hermione escuchaba lo que Harry decía en silencio y completamente seria. Hagrid llegó al momento preguntando con preocupación y al escuchar tantas voces la señora Pomfrey les instó a que se marcharan.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato y salió de la sala con un gran fuego ardiendo en su interior. Sus amigos probablemente pensaran que estaba afligida por Ron y necesitaba estar sola, que correría hasta perderse en algún rincón del castillo y lloraría. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente a donde ir, y no era Ron, que estaba fuera de peligro en aquella camilla de la enfermería, quien provocaba esta vez que sus ojos se anegaran con furia.

Iba a ver a Dumbledore.

La chica subió tan rápido como la profesora McGonagall le indicó cómo acceder al despacho, y antes de que el director pudiera a penas saludarla Hermione se había presentado en medio de aquel lugar con los puños apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Profesor, necesito su ayuda. - dijo, y su voz se quebró.

El profesor, contenía el aliento, y mientras ella trataba de recomponerse y ahogar el fuego de su garganta para no llorar, se sentó en su mesa y le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

La chica se sentó en inspiró hondo. Le tomó unos minutos serenarse, pero el profesor esperó pacientemente, y su presencia relajó paulatinamente a Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy es un mortífago- concluyó al fin- Me enseñó la marca oscura que tiene en su brazo – explicó antes de que Dumbledore pudiera abrir la boca.

-Prometí que no diría nada si no se metía en problemas -explicó con gran pesar – pero sé que los tiene y son graves. Sé que está detrás de los accidentes con los alumnos.

Al profesor le tomó tanto tiempo reaccionar como a Hermione comenzar a hablar. Se sentó en su butaca tras la mesa y adoptó una posición pensativa, atravesando a la chica con sus ojos tras sus gafas de media luna. La chica comenzó a hiperventilar con nerviosismo.

-Por favor- gimió- necesito que les ayude.

¿Quién conoce esta información además de usted, señorita Granger? - preguntó después de la pausa.

Sólo yo, no se lo he contado a nadie – contestó ella con tono de disculpa.

Necesito que siga siendo así. Entenderá que me será prácticamente imposible ayudar al señor Malfoy si éste no acepta mi ayuda.

Usted podría hacerle entender que existe otro camino, sé que él no quiere hacer daño a nadie solo quiere proteger a su familia. Si pudiera ayudarles a escapar... o esconderles- exclamó- los Malfoy tienen una casa en la playa, creo que solo conoce su existencia Bellatrix Lestrange. Si pudiesen hacer con ella como con el 12 de Grimmauld Place..

Tranquilícese Granger – interrumpió Dumbledore- Le prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano. Reflexionaré seriamente sobre todas las circunstancias, y si Draco solicita mi ayuda se la ofreceré.

Hermione respiró tranquila y sintió un gran peso desprenderse de su cuerpo, que una vez liberada la tensión comenzó a temblar.

¿Necesita ir a la enfermería?

No, profesor- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Gracias por todo.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y salió tambaleándose del despacho. No quería volver a la enfermería, sabía que Ron estaba a salvo y bien acompañado y verle así le resultaba doloroso.

Subió hasta el baño de los prefectos y una vez allí se desnudó y se sumergió en el agua caliente por completo. Aguantó la respiración por unos instantes escuchando la tranquilidad del agua encogida en posición fetal. Cuando salió a tomar aire rompió a llorar. Encendió todos los grifos de jabón que pudo para que no la escucharan, y quiso esconderse entre la espuma.

Unos pasos le indicaron que alguien la había encontrado. Se ocultó tras la columna de grifos huyendo a su encuentro, pero el se situó frente a ella, sentado en el borde de aquella bañera, y la contempló. Era bella incluso con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Incluso cuando a penas podía mirarle y sabía que le odiaba.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dió cuenta de que la amaba. Cuando quiso morir por haberle roto el corazón, por haberle hecho tanto daño. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él y que aquello era lo más miserable que se había sentido jamás. Porque le había fallado a ella, y no era eso lo que quería, quería protegerla, hacerla reír. Amarla, y ser feliz a su lado.

Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- se limitaron a decir sus labios, pues su cuerpo estaba vacío.

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Draco bajó la mirada, abatido. Sí, supo que la amaba porque ese odio le rompía el corazón. El vacío le dolía.

Entonces escuchó una fuerte palmada, y un ardor que crecía en su cara girada. Hermione jadeaba frente a él con la mano aún en alto. Con la furia contenida en los dientes apretados.

Ni si quiera se apartó cuando se avalanzó hacia él, pues cualquier cosa le parecía justa.

Cualquier cosa.

Excepto notar sus labios de fuego en los suyos.

Hermione tomó los labios de Draco con ansia, de manera casi agresiva. El chico le correspondió sin dudarlo y la chica rompió a llorar.

Se separó de él y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho, como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si pudiese castigarle de aquella manera. El chico la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su torso. Se hundió en su pelo y dejó que su cara también se empapara en sus propias lágrimas.

Poco a poco la chica perdió las fuerzas y dejó de llorar, pero Draco no quiso soltarla. Hermione se aferraba a su camisa empapada hundiendo la cara en su torso.

Lo siento – suspiró Draco

No te voy a perdonar.

Lo sé, y lo entiendo.

Me debes, al menos, una explicación- siguió ella sin alejarse de su pecho.

El veneno no iba dirigido a Ron.

Hermione deshizo de sus brazos y se alejó, ocultándose en la espuma.

No puedo darte más detalles, pero no era mi intención hacerle daño a ningún alumno.

¿Para quien era el veneno, Draco?

El chico apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, tras lo que bajó la mirada. La chica se alejó y asegurándose de que la columna le tapara, tomó una toalla y salió tapándose con ella. La envolvió en su cuerpo y después de mirar al chico se metió en un vestuario y tras vestirse, se fue.


	18. The end is not near, it's here

Aquel día, fue Hermione la que no apareció por el Gran Comedor.

Draco observaba la puerta esperando que la castaña cruzara el umbral con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Contemplaba su asiento vacío, y el de Weasley.

Ahora estaba ocupado por la hermana de éste y Potter, que engullían la comida rápidamente mientras el resto de leones les asediaban a preguntas sobre la comadreja.

Se hundió entre sus hombros con pesar y espiró profundamente.

-Draco tienes mala cara- dijo Pansy que estaba sentada frente a él, aunque no la había visto.

-No he dormido bien – murmuró.

A decir verdad, Draco no había dormido, ni siquiera había vuelto aquella noche a los dormitorios, había estado toda la noche sentado en el baño de los prefectos, allí dónde Granger le había dejado con la camisa mojada y fuego en los labios.

-Deberías descansar un poco, esta tarde hay partido.

El rubio no la escuchaba, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras clavaba los ojos en su plato intacto y brillante. Escuchaba a Parkinson hablar en un segundo plano, pero ni siquiera le apetecía fingir que la estaba escuchando.

A sus lados, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaban su tercera poción de tarta

¡Crabbe, Goyle! Vuestro amigo está enfermo y vosotros tragando pasteles como cerdos – espetó con voz chillona la morena.

Draco levantó la mirada y los dos chavales observaron al rubio con mirada simiesca.

El chico resopló hastiado y se levantó de la mesa.

Nos vemos en la Sala Común en cuanto hayáis terminado.

Se disponía a salir del comedor cuando una Pansy alterada llegó hasta él a la carrera.

Vamos a la enfermería. - dijo tomándole del brazo.

El chico se soltó con incomodidad y siguió andando hacia las mazmorras.

Draco, estás desganado, muchos días no comes y ya ni duermes, tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

Déjame en paz.

¡Ya está bien! - Le gritó la morena

El rubio fulminó a la chica con la mirada mientras contenía las ganas de hacerle daño. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y la chica volvió a tomarle del brazo con cara de súplica. El rubio se dejó arrastrar para que se olvidara de él.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Pansy le tomó de la mano, llevándole hasta la señora Pomfrey.

Draco examinó la habitación y pudo ver a Weasley tumbado en una de las camillas del fondo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Malfoy le dedicó una mueca de desprecio. A su lado, pudo ver una maraña de pelo castaño, pero no un par de ojos de miel brillantes.

Pansy arrastró a Draco hasta el mostrador, donde esperaron a la enfermera. La morena se distanció un momento y después fue a buscarla.

Draco se apresuró en situarse en un lugar con un mejor campo de visión para poder ver a Hermione, por lo que se apoyó en la pared y la observó con disimulo.

La chica estaba sentada junto a Weasley mientras esté comía de una bandeja. La castaña leía un libro con expresión firme y los labios apretados. Draco pudo ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se le cerraban lentamente. Se estaba quedando traspuesta mientras leía.

Al parecer, ella tampoco había descansado mucho aquella noche.

Pansy volvió con la señora Pomfrey, la cual le extendió un tónico sin demorarse demasiado, puesto que estaba bastante atareada.

¡Muchas Gracias! - dijo la morena con voz chillona y tomó a Draco de la mano de nuevo para irse.

Aquello despertó a Hermione, que levantó la mirada con sorpresa y el chico pudo ver sus ojos enrojecidos mirándole con tristeza.

Fue un instante, pues al verle la castaña desvió la mirada con enfado.

Aquello destrozó por dentro a Draco, que se soltó de la mano de Parkinson con asco y desapareció por los pasillos dejando a la morena sola con una mueca en los labios.

Draco fue directo a la Sala Común y allí encontró a Crabbe y Goyle echados en el sofá con un aire somnoliento. Los dos se incorporaron al verle y le siguieron hasta los baños de la habitación.

El rubio les extendió un par de botes sin decirles nada y se sentó en la pila mientras veía como se bebían su contenido.

Pronto, sus rostros comenzaron a deformarse y tras unos instantes habían dejado de ser un par de simios para convertirse en dos muchachas de mirada sibilina.

El chico salió les dio un par de uniformes y esperó a que se cambiaran, tras lo cual salieron los tres juntos aún sin articular palabra.

Se unieron a la marabunta que se dirigía a los exteriores para asistir al partido de Quidditch cuando alguien chocó con Draco.

El rubio se recompuso rápidamente y se giró .

¿A dónde vas Malfoy? - dijo Potter tras él

Ni que a ti te importara carapartida- escupió y siguió andando dejando al león tras él.

Se apresuró en perderle de vista y tras esto entró en la sala de los menesteres mientras Crabbe y Goyle hacían guardia en los pasillos.

El chico llegó hasta el Armario Evanescente y lo examinó con exasperación.

Inspiró y espiró tratando de serenarse y apoyó la cabeza en él. La sala estaba completamente en silencio.

-Armonia Nectere Pasus- murmuró de manera casi automática. Ya se había acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras en vano.

El chico aguantó la respiración unos instantes y después se dejó caer frustrado.

Entonces, escuchó unos golpes secos y desesperados en el interior del armario.

El chico se sobresaltó y se quedó atónito aún en el suelo.

Los golpes se volvieron a repetir, esta vez más fuertes y más contínuos.

El chico se levantó de un salto y abrió las puertas de golpe.

En su interior, un par de hombres yacían encogidos en posición fetal y al ver luz abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Miraron al chico con devoción y se echaron a llorar como si hubiesen visto a un ángel.

Salieron del armario torpemente, aún llorando y comenzaron a gritar de alegría.

-CALLAD- gritó el muchacho que miró instintivamente la puerta

Los dos hombres callaron y le miraron mientras gemían en el suelo.

¿Quiénes sois?

Somos Marcus, y Rodney, venimos del Callejón Knockturn – gimoteó el más pequeño de los dos con voz tomada, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo.

El chico contuvo la respiración y los miró perplejo. ¿Eran aquellos los dos carroñeros que habían quedado atrapados en el vacío intermedio aquellas navidades?

Los hombres a penas podían moverse, tenían la mirada perdida y estaban en un estado deplorable.

El armario... funciona. - se dijo Draco en voz alta- FUNCIONA- gritó

En su interior se mezcló la euforia, las ganas de llorar de felicidad con una posterior angustia infinita.

Lo había conseguido. Lo había arreglado. Lo había hecho.

Se acercaba el momento. Lo había conseguido.

El chico caminó nervioso de un lado para otro pensando en su padre, en su madre, en Voldemort, en Dumbledore, en Hermione, en él mismo. Los dos hombres le miraban atentos.

Tenéis que volver- dijo, y frenó en seco.

Los hombres se encogieron de nuevo con angustia y se echaron a llorar.

No, no podemos – repitió el pequeño, el grande sollozaba aún sin poder hablar. - No podemos volver ahí

Tenéis que hacerlo, tenéis que volver al callejón y decírselo a los demás. Tenéis que volver.

El grande lloró con más fuerza mientras miraba la oscuridad del armario aterrado.

Si volvemos a entrar nos quedaremos atrapados de nuevo ahí. En el vacío, en la oscuridad. Sin comida ni agua. En todo este tiempo solo hemos podido comer una manzana y un pájaro muerto.

El chico recordó que desde Navidad había preparado comida para ese momento. Corrió hacia la mesa y destapó los platos.

La comida estaba pasada. Había zumo, platos de pasta seca y un sandwich mohoso.

Al verlo los dos hombres se avalanzaron sobre la comida y la devoraron mientras Draco los observaba con asco.

Engulleron todo y se dejaron caer de nuevo, lamiéndose las manos y con la cara manchada.

Draco les miró con tristeza.

-Necesito que volváis- les dijo – el Señor Tenebroso tiene que veros.

Los dos hombres se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre y se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante varios minutos.

Después miraron a Draco, que pudo ver el terror en sus ojos, y se metieron en el armario.

El chico sintió una angustia terrible. Cerró la puerta mientras los escuchaba gemir dentro.

Por favor, que alguien me escriba cuando lleguéis. - les dijo

Escuchó un llanto desgarrador en el interior del armario.

Váis a volver – les dijo tratando de poner una voz tranquilizadora.

Está bien- Dijo una voz grave desde dentro. Supuso que había sido el hombre grande.

Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo escuchando sus respiraciones nerviosas en el interior.

-Armonia Nectere Pasus- susurró.

Y las respiraciones cesaron.


End file.
